


Du ligger med andra nu....

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Festivals, Friendship, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Break Up, Secrets
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Even har det svårt efter Isaks och hans uppbrott. Det sägs att tiden läker alla sår men gör den verkligen det?Kan de hitta tillbaka till varandra eller har de gjort slut en gång för alla?Mikael gör sitt bästa för att hjälpa men är det nog?(Trots titeln blir det inte sååå mycket liggande med andra)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Så det tog cirka en månad tills jag inte kunde hålla mig längre...
> 
> Så här är det. En vän från Norge var på en konsert med Sondre Justad häromdagen och postade ett inlägg på Instagram (jag älskar Sondres musik). 
> 
> Som jag förstått det är Sondre vän med en svensk skådespelare/sångare som heter Adam Pålsson. Han var (eller kanske är han det ännu??) med i ett band som heter 'År&Dar' och de, i sin tur, har gjort en låt som jag, för ett par år sedan, lyssnade sönder. 
> 
> Jag tittade på inlägget och fick plötsligt en sådan lust att lyssna på den där låten igen. 
> 
> När jag gjorde det såg jag den här ficen framför mig.. Jag vet inte hur lång den kommer bli eller hur den kommer utveckla sig men några kapitel med inslag av lite angst blir det nog allt :)
> 
> Jag hoppas den faller några i smaken ;)
> 
> Kram på er!
> 
> Låt att lyssna på "du ligger med andra nu" av År&Dar. 
> 
> Låten kommer gå som en röd tråd genom hela ficen men varje kapitel kommer, som vanligt, ha en egen låt.

I ett rött hus på andra sidan gränsen ligger han. Luften i madrassen har, under natten, långsamt försvunnit och han kan känna de hårda golvplankorna mot sin rygg. Rullgardinen är neddragen men bakom, genom glipan, kan han se att solen redan börjat gå upp. Han kan till och med höra fåglarna kvittra utanför det stängda fönstret.

Han sätter sig halvt upp, gnuggar ögonen och ser sig omkring. De andra sover fortfarande men han har inte ro att ligga kvar så han ställer sig upp och tar på sig en tröja, drar den långsamt över huvudet.

Golvplankorna knarrar till när han försöker smyga sig ut utan att väcka de andra. Han stannar oroligt upp och lyssnar, hör tunga snarkningar fylla det lilla rummet och andas lättat ut när han inser att ingen vaknat.

Det blev sent igår. De grillade, drack öl, pratade och lyssnade på musik. Han borde egentligen sova en stund till men när han väl vaknat kan han inte somna om, så är det alltid, även idag.

Han öppnar dörren, trycker ner handtaget och tar ett steg ut. Dörren knarrar högt till och han hör ett sömndrucket "Even?" inifrån rummet.

"Fan, det var inte meningen att väcka dig" viskar han för att inte även väcka de andra. "Verkligen, sorry. Hoppas du kan somna om!"

Han fortsätter sen ut i köket, sätter på kaffebryggaren, ställer sig vid fönstret och väntar.

***

"Du? Kommer du ihåg Pernilla?"

"Ja, jag tror det. Hon som du träffade i våras? Hon från Sverige?"

"Ja hon" svarar Mikael och ler lite generat.

"Vad är det med henne?"

"Ehmm, hon hörde av sig och frågade om jag ville ses."

Jaha? Vad kul!" Even säger det med en entusiasm i rösten, en entusiasm han egentligen inte känner. Men han säger det ändå för att han anar hur mycket det betyder för Mikael.

"Hon har en sommarstuga i Småland" Mikael harklar sig när han säger det och tvekar lite innan han fortsätter. "Hon och ett par vänner ska dit och frågade om jag hade lust att komma."

"Ok?"

"Ja och så sade hon att jag kunde ta med mig några polare....?"

Even vet var detta är på väg men avbryter inte för att säga något utan låter vännen fortsätta.

"Ja, jag förstår ju om du inte vill just nu efter allt som hänt men jag frågar ändå". Mikael tittar försiktigt på Even när han frågar " Men, ehhh, skulle du ha lust att...?"

"Självklart följer jag med!"

Orden förvånar honom för allt inom honom skriker "Nej, nej, nej". Men leendet han får av Mikael gör allt värt det, gör att han menar vartenda ord han säger.

"Och kanske är det detta jag behöver?" tänker Even. Att få Komma bort ett par dagar, träffa nytt folk, tänka på annat, inte bara sitta ihopkrupen på en soffa i en mörk lägenhet och sakna?

"När åker vi?" frågar han sedan med ett ansträngt leende.

***

Med armarna korsade över bröstet och ryggen lätt böjd står han och tittar ut genom fönstret. Vyn är helt fantastisk. En hage med kor som lugnt idisslar gräset där de står, utan ett endaste problem i världen. Långt bort anar han skogsbrynet. Even njuter av synen och doften av nybryggt kaffe.

***

De har gjort upp en eld och sitter runt den. Mikael har sin ena arm runt Pernilla, pussar hennes kind när han får tillfälle. Even sneglar på dem och känner hur det knyter sig i magen. Han är svartsjuk, eller egentligen är han väl bara ledsen och känner sig ensam för han vill också sitta så där, saknar att ha någon bredvid sig.

Even stirrar antagligen alltför mycket- för intensivt, för plötsligt ursäktar sig Mikael, reser sig upp och går bort till honom. Han ler mot Even och klappar honom på ryggen, frågar "Går det bra eller?"

Even vill så gärna säga ja, försäkra Mikael att allt är helt ok, att han klarar detta men kan inte stoppa axelryckningen eller det sätt hans huvud, reflexmässigt, böjer sig ner, han kan inte hindra tårarna som fyller hans ögon och svämmar över.

"Det går över, det gör det!" hör Even Mikael säga.

Han höjer sakta huvudet, tittar in i Mikaels ögon och säger med hopp i rösten "Gör det verkligen det?"

Mikael nickar och säger " Det gör det".

Even är tacksam för att hans vän försöker men orden övertygar inte, inte alls. Tomheten han känner är större än något han tidigare känt och han tvivlar på att det någonsin kommer gå över, i alla fall inte den närmsta tiden. Men han tvingar sig själv att säga "Ok, jag litar på dig." Och övertygar sig själv om att det är sant. Vad annars kan han göra? Han måste ju tro att det går över, att det bara är en fråga om tid.

En efter en försvinner de andra, lämnar honom kvar vid elden. Han sitter ensam kvar och stirrar in i den, ser lågorna fladdra och sakta ebba ut.

Even lägger på ännu en vedklabbe och ser hur elden åter vaknar till liv. Samtidigt sätter sig någon bredvid honom. I tron om att det är Mikael lutar han sig vant mot den andra kroppen och säger ömt "Tack, jag tycker så mycket om dig, jag vet inte vad jag skulle göra utan dig."

Rösten som svarar honom låter inte alls som Mikael och Even hoppar förskräckt till, utbrister förfärat "Oj sorry! Jag trodde du var någon annan."

Tjejen bredvid lägger armen om honom och säger fnittrande "Helt ok, får jag sitta här en stund?"

Han nickar och sätter sig närmare. Så sitter de tills elden falnar och till slut dör. Hon tittar på Even med undrande ögon och han vet att hon vill men han kan bara inte så han harklar sig och säger "Jag tror jag går och lägger mig. Vi syns imorgon."

Hon nickar och han reser sig upp, går till sängs. Han inser att han inte behöver vara ensam, att det finns människor som faktiskt vill ha honom, problemet är bara att han endast vill ha en person men att den personen inte längre vill ha honom.

***

Even väntar på att kaffet ska bli färdigt och tittar ut mot korna under tiden. Det är tidig morgon och ingen annan än han är vaken. Han tar upp sin mobil ur joggingbyxorna och scrollar lite förstrött. En notifikation dyker upp.

Det är en notifikation från Instagram som säger att 'isakyaki har publicerat något för första gången på länge'. Mot sitt bättre vetande går han in på Instagram och tittar.

Bilden visar en sovande Isak. Han ligger och sover i en soffa i någon lägenhet med täcket mellan båda benen. Det hettar till inom Even för Isak är så vacker, ser så otroligt rofylld ut, lugn och till freds. Even tar in bilden och märker först senare att Isak inte ligger där ensam. Han har någon bakom sig, blir skedad av någon som trycker sin näsa mot hans nacke med ett stort leende på läpparna.

Texten under bilden säger "Love is in the air❤❤❤😉".


	2. God morgon, nu behövs det glada tag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "God morgon" av Ida Reding
> 
> Tack för alla fina kommentarer och kudos på första kapitlet. Blev så glad!

Even stirrar på bilden, kan inte släppa den med blicken, studerar noggrant. Varje möbel, varje vrå, varenda liten detalj, tar han in och lagrar inom sig. 

Mest studerar han Isak, letar efter om något är annorlunda, om Isak har förändrats sen sist de sågs. Men allt verkar vara som det alltid varit. Han granskar bilden noga men kan inte finna något som inte fanns där innan, inget han inte sett förut. Inget verkar ha försvunnit eller ersatts av något annat. Det gör honom lättad på något sätt, lättad över att Isak, i alla fall till det yttre, är den Even minns, den Even känner utan och innan.

Ärret på Isaks vänstra ben finns där fortfarande, löper från knät ner mot smalbenet (Even minns ännu, kan fortfarande föreställa sig hur det känns att dra sitt finger längs med det, minns hur det hamnade där- för han var där när det uppstod). Ett lugn sänker sig över honom och han rör försiktigt pekfingret längs med Isaks konturer. Han sluter ögonen och hör Isaks bubblande skratt, känner hans doft fylla näsborrarna. 

Men runt Isaks midja ligger det en arm (som inte tillhör Even), ett pekfinger rör nästan vid ärret. Bilden gör honom illamående, får honom att hyperventilera. Han försöker zooma ut de där händerna och fokusera på Isaks ansikte istället, men lyckas inte. Han ser ju att de är där och varsamt omfamnar Isaks kropp. Evens händer börjar skaka och gör så att han tappar mobilen på golvet. Den ligger alldeles vid hans fötter, just utanför hans räckvidd, han låter den ligga för plötsligt är all energi borta. Det enda som finns kvar är ett stort tomrum, ett tomrum som växer sig större och större för varje andetag han tar.

Bakom sig hör han någon säga hans namn "Even?".

Han harklar sig, reser sig upp, skakar på huvudet för att mana bort bilden av Isak bredvid någon annan, och går fram till kaffebryggaren. Där häller han upp en kopp rykande hett kaffe innan han tar ett djupt andetag, ett andetag för att ta sig samman, för att vara sitt bästa jag, och vänder sig om. Han lyckas le och säger nonchalant "God morgon!"

Han hör själv hur ansträngt det låter och ser hur Mikael bekymrat tittar på honom. 

Even vet att han inte behöver låtsas, inte behöver hålla uppe en fasad, inte inför sin bästa vän. Det är bara det att han inte kan låta bli, vill ju så gärna att alla ska vara glada, må bra. Så han fortsätter enträget sin charad och ler sitt bredaste leende.

Mikael säger något till honom och Even nickar frånvarande, hör inte ett endaste ord, om han ska vara ärlig. Allt han är medveten om, allt han känner, är den enorma saknad Isaks frånvaro frambringar, det enda han ser är bilden av Isak, som sover bredvid någon annan. Det sliter honom i stycken, trasar sönder det sista av hans hopp, det han levt på så länge. För om det är något han är övertygad om så är det att det är han -Even- som ska ligga bredvid Isak, ingen annan.

"Så är det ok? Låter det bra?" frågar Mikael och tar tag i Evens axel.

"Ja, absolut. Självklart!" Even svarar mekaniskt utan att ha någon aning om vad det är han säger ja till. Men det spelar ingen roll, ingenting spelar någon roll längre.

Plötsligt blir de väldigt svårt att andas- han måste ut innan han avslöjar sig själv och förstör de resterande dagarna för Mikael. Så han pressar fram "Jag ska bara sätta mig på trappan och dricka mitt kaffe".

Sen rusar han snabbt ut, lämnar en konfunderad Mikael bakom sig. Väl ute ställer han ifrån sig koppen, sluter ögonen och försöker ta ett djupt andetag medan han kipar efter luft. 

I sin desperation missar han nästan den grå stentrappan framför honom. För att inte falla tar han tag i ledstången, klamrar sig fast och håller hårt. Benen skakar så kraftigt att han måste sätta sig ned. Den kalla ledstången blir hans halmstrå, något han krampaktigt håller fast i för att inte falla huvudstupa ner på det morgonfuktiga gräset. Han sätter sig ner och gömmer ansiktet i händerna. Så blir han sittande en lång stund, alltmedan hans hjärta frenetiskt slår. 

Så småningom lugnar han sig och hjärtat börjar slå som vanligt igen. Han kommer långsamt tillbaka, blir medveten om sin omgivning, om den hårda stentrappan som skär in i hans bara lår, om röster som hörs inifrån huset. De låter glada, upprymda. Han försöker att inte lyssna på vad som sägs men dörren är öppen och de gälla, exalterade stämmorna ljuder hela vägen ut till honom, vare sig han vill eller inte.

"Jon bjuder! Han köpte biljetter till några vänner som fick förhinder. Så istället för att låta dem ligga, oanvända, ringde han och frågade om inte vi ville ha dem. Vi kan till och med bo hos honom. Vilket är sjukt bra för han bor i en megastor lägenhet alldeles bredvid festivalområdet."

Even slutar lyssna för det de pratar om berör inte honom. I övermorgon sitter han på tåget, på väg hem, mot Oslo. Han längtar och önskar att 'övermorgon' var här redan nu, idag, att han slapp vänta i 48 timmar till innan han får sjunka ihop i sin soffa, under sin välanvända filt.

Då hör han Mikael "Det kommer bli askul, verkligen! Och jag pratade med Even."

Even hör sitt namn och spetsar öronen.

"Vad sade han då?" hör han Pernilla fråga.

"Han sade ja så han är på."

Even spärrar upp ögonen i förvåning för detta var ny information. Hur ska han komma ur detta?

***

Det gör han inte visar det sig.

Even finner sig ihopklämd i baksätet, hans ben alltför långa för det trånga utrymmet han tilldelats. Bredvid honom sitter tjejen från kvällen vid brasan (Tina heter hon tydligen), Pernilla kör, Mikael sitter nöjt vid sidan om och ser så där löjligt förälskad ut. Tina lutar sig mot Even, gör sig bekväm och somnar snart mot hans axel. Hon är snäll och ser bra ut, alltså så där riktigt bra, en sån han skulle kunna falla för. Det är bara det att han inte känner någonting, ingenting alls faktiskt. Förr hade han definitivt försökt något- absolut- men inte nu, inte efter Isak. Ju mer uppmärksamhet hon ger honom (och hon ger honom mycket) desto tommare känner han sig, för han kan inte ge henne något tillbaka. Men han ler mot henne, skrattar åt hennes skämt, låter henne somna på hans axel. Det är det minsta han kan göra.

Efter en två timmars färd kommer de äntligen fram. Han går ur bilen och sträcker på sin stela kropp, njuter av att få komma ut i friska luften. Pernilla och Mikael parkerar bilen medan Even och Tina står kvar vid en imponerande portingång och väntar. De säger inte mycket till varandra men det gör inget för det är en bekväm tystnad, en han inte har något emot.

Det visar sig att den där Jon bor högst upp i huset- utan hiss. De kämpar sig upp för alla trapporna och Even hinner bygga upp ett rejält flås innan de når den aktuella dörren och ringer på. Dörren öppnas strax och tjejerna kramar om killen på andra sidan tröskeln. Even sträcker fram en hand och hälsar kort men vänligt "Even".

"Jon" får han till svar. Han vet inte varför men genast är det nånting han inte gillar med personen framför sig. Han kan inte sätta fingret på vad det är, känner sig bara olustig i den andres närvaro.

Even vill gärna inte döma folk vid första anblicken men hela Jons lägenhet skriker totala motsatsen till Even. Han känner sig obekväm och vet inte riktigt vad han ska göra av sig själv.

Till slut tar de av sig skorna och blir visade in i lägenheten. Even är säker på att han aldrig varit där förut men allt känns så bekant på något sätt- soffan, den gröna mattan, hur den reflekteras i de stora fönsterna och gör att allt i vardagsrummet skimrar lite lätt i grönt. Han gillar det inte.

Väl inne i sovrummet släpper han sin väska, den landar med en duns på golvet. Han ser sig omkring innan han sätter sig ned på den stora sängen medan han väntar på Mikael som gått på toaletten. Det dröjer så han lägger sig ner, stirrar upp i taket.

Sovrumsdörren står på glänt, ut mot vardagsrummet, och genom öppningen hör han hur musik sätts på, hur en flaska med bubbel öppnas till jublande röster. Han borde väl gå ut till de andra, vet att det är oartigt att inte göra det, men väntar lite och breder ut sina långa lemmar över sängen.

Han måste ha slumrat till för han vaknar till med ett ryck av att Jon harklar sig och sedan säger, "Så, allihop. Detta är Isak. Isak, detta är allihop".

Even stelnar till för nu förstår han varför allt känns så bekant, förstår alltför väl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Festivalen de ska gå på är Way Out West, den som nämns i låten "du ligger med andra nu".
> 
> Om kapitlet fick er att känna något så lämna gärna en kommentar i kommentarsfältet! All kärlek till er som läser! ❤❤❤


	3. Nej, han tröttnade på mig!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på "Oh L'Amour" av Erasure
> 
> Jag är så tacksam och glad för er som läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos.❤❤❤

Even behöver inte höra rösten för att veta att det är han, att 'Isaken' där ute är ISAK. Hans första reaktion är att skratta desperat åt det hela men snabbt ersätts skrattet av en stor klump i magen. För vad ska han göra nu?

Han reser sig tyst upp och smyger fram till dörren, kikar ut, ser honom.

"Hej" hör han.

"Åh är du från Norge" utbrister tjejerna. De andra som är med oss är också från Norge. Vilket sammanträffande"

"Ja verkligen" hör Even Isak skratta till.

"Var är de då? Jag måste ju få hälsa på dem" fortsätter han sen glatt.

Innan tjejerna hinner svarar öppnas en dörr och Mikaels förvånade röst ljuder genom vardagsrummet "Isak?"

"Känner ni varandra?" frågar Jon och tittar överraskat på Isak.

Genom springan ser Even Mikael försiktigt nicka och sedan öppna munnen för att säga något, men Isak avbryter honom bryskt och pressar ansträngt fram "Ja, jag gick i samma klass som hans kompis syster, i gymnasiet".

Even ser hur Mikael uppgivet skakar på huvudet, hör hur han sarkastiskt svarar "Visst. Så är det, precis så är det".

Isak låter piken passera förbi och riktar istället sin uppmärksamhet mot Jon, säger mjukt " Ska vi bege oss eller?"

Jon nickar och går ut i hallen, plockar upp sina bilnycklar från en blå skål, ropar "Vi sticker och handlar. Ni behöver inte tänka på något, jag lagar middag ikväll och alkohol finns i barskåpet. Vi ses kl 19:00! Ok?"

Isak dröjer kvar några sekunder, ger Mikael ett diskret leende innan han nickar kort och säger " Hej så länge".

Tina kommer tydligen plötsligt på att Even saknas och vänder sig mot Mikael "Du, vart tog Even vägen egentligen?"

Utifrån hallen hörs någon dra efter andan och en dörr stängas lite för hårt.

Even står kvar i rummet, dold bakom dörren. Han är inte redo att gå ut till de andra men kan ju inte heller stanna kvar och gömma sig resten av vistelsen. Så han står kvar och vacklar, tar ett steg fram, ett steg bak och börjar om igen. Fram och tillbaka.

"Even" hör han på andra sidan dörren. "Hörde du?"

"Ja" svarar han lågt.

Even öppnar till slut dörren, kommer fram från sitt gömställe och stirrar in i Mikaels ögon.

"Säg inget till de andra!" ber han "bara låt det vara". Mikael ger honom en klapp på axeln och nickar.

Even sätter sig ner i soffan, för den redan öppnade proseccoflaskan mot sina läppar, struntar i glas och omsluter flaskans topp, slukar det sista av vätskan med en stor ljudlig klunk.

Tina skrattar till och säger "Törstig?"

"Ja, lite." svarar han med en suck.

"Vad säger ni?" fortsätter han sedan glättigare med ett påklistrat leende. "Jag hörde något om ett barskåp... Ska vi titta efter vad den där JON har i sin spritgömma?" han spottar ut namnet och om tjejerna märker något säger de ingenting.

"Ja vi gör det! Låt oss se efter. Han brukar alltid ha en massa hemma." svarar de istället entusiastiskt.

***

"Den här låten" säger Pernilla och ler lurigt. "Den är Norge för mig". Hon trycker på play och ut ur högtalarna strömmar en låt han väl känner igen.

Even vill slänga mobilen i väggen, få den att sluta spela, när Tina utropar "Ja denna!!!" och vänder sig mot honom. "Kom! Dansa!"

Han skakar på huvudet men hon ger sig inte "Jo jag ser ju att du vill".

Tårarna bränner bakom hans ögonlock men han lyckas blinka bort dem, le upp mot Tina och samlat men bestämt säga "nej".

"Men vem kan motstå att dansa till denna?" ropar hon genom den höga musiken.

Hon sjunger med i texten medan hon dansar runt i vardagsrummet.

_Du får meg til å kjøre meg opp_  
_Det e ingenting som kan kjøre meg ned_  
_Du får alt til å sprenge i kok_  
_D e ingen andre eg heller gjør det her med_

Till Tinas stora förtjusning ställer sig Even upp, hon tror ju han ändrat sig. Hennes uppsyn ändras snabbt när han ursäktar sig för att gå på toaletten. Han låser dörren bakom sig och sätter sig på badkarskanten tills låten är över. Först när nästa låt spelas låser han upp och går tillbaka, tårarna våldsamt borttorkade.

***

Mikael sitter bredvid Even, har sin arm slängd om hans axlar. Tina sneglar, då och då, i deras riktning som om hon vill fråga något men inte riktigt vet om hon bör.

"Har ni dejtat? Ni verkar så nära" frågar hon ändå till slut. Hon gör det i förbifarten och rodnar lite samtidigt som hon gör det.

"Ja, vi ÄR nära men, nej, vi är bara bra vänner, inget mer." svarar Mikael

"Hans pojkvän dumpade honom för några månader sedan så Even har hjärtesorg". tillägger han och nyper Even hårt i kinden.

"Aj! Varför gjorde du så?"

"Jag kände för det" svarar Mikael och ler brett.

Precis då rasslar det till i låset och Isaks välbekanta skratt fyller hallen. Even stelnar till och stålsätter sig.

Even både fruktar och ser fram emot det stundande mötet. Å ena sidan vill han bara få det överstökat. Å andra sidan vill han dra ut på det för Isak gjorde klart för honom, den där sista kvällen, att han inte ville se Even mer, var så fruktansvärt arg när han slängde igen dörren och gick.

Evens brustna hjärta har längtat efter Isak varenda sekund av varje dag, varje kväll, varje natt sedan dess. Men nu, nu känns det plötsligt alltför abrupt, för oplanerat.

Tina tittar skumt på honom och lutar sig in, säger "Jon kan verka lite hård, lite för självgod men han är egentligen väldigt fin, jag lovar. Så slappna av, jag är säker på att ni kommer komma överens."

Even ler mot henne och låtsas som om hon satt fingret på just det som oroar honom och mumlar "Tack".

Hon tar hans hand och trycker den lätt, flätar in sina fingrar med hans. Han sluter ögonen, trycker tillbaka och drar dem sen närmare sin kropp, låter dem vila mot sitt dunkande hjärta.

Even tittar in i Tinas ögon. De glittrar mot honom och han inser att de faktiskt inte är så dumt att stirra in i dem, att han inte har något emot det, snarare tvärtom.

Hon ler, han ler tillbaka och låter sig få känna något. Även om det är något litet så får Tina honom ändå att känna. Han vet inte om det är omständigheterna eller om det skulle hänt ändå.

Men, Even hinner inte fundera så mycket över det innan Jon högtidligt tillkännager deras ankomst "Nu är vi här! Jag ser att ni inte har haft det alltför tråkigt" och pekar mot flaskorna på bordet.

"Kom Isak så ska du få träffa...Vad var det du hette nu igen?" skrattar han och tittar på Even.

"Even" muttrar han medan han tittar ner på den gröna mattan.

"Va? Vad sade du?" frågar Jon.

Even börjar känna sig lite smått irriterad men försöker hålla inne det, inte visa. Han är ju ändå, på något sätt, den udda i hela den här ekvationen. Den ena personen efter den andra, i lägenheten, är på ett eller annat vis bundna till varandra, han är den enda som egentligen inte passar in, inte hör hemma.

Så han håller inne, sväljer ned och öppnar munnen för att återigen upprepa sitt namn men innan han hinner hör han en röst bakom Jon säga "Even, Even sade han".

Even vågar då äntligen lyfta på huvudet och möta hans blick- Isaks blick.

"Hej" säger han sen och får en nick tillbaka tillsammans med ett kort "halla".

Isak vänder sig tvärt om och går ut i köket med de tunga kassarna han håller i. Tina och Pernilla ser tveksamt på varandra och rycker på axlarna, säger "Vad hände där liksom?".

***

De pratar om tid och Even säger, eller mer frågar "hur lång tid är nog?"

"Ja inte fyra månader i alla fall" hör han från soffan.

Han ignorerar vad han hör men svarar indirekt när han fortsätter "Vad jag menar är att tid är relativt. Tid kan aldrig vara något objektivt, endast subjektivt. ÄVEN om vi lärt oss att en timme är 60 minuter, att en minut är 60 sekunder och så vidare. Allt som betyder något, egentligen, är hur en enskild person upplever tiden."

Runt om i rummet hummar folk instämmande. Even hör dock en som inte instämmer men den personen (och han vet vem det är) avbryter han tvärt genom att säga "Jag säger inte att till exempel fyra månader är vare sig kort eller lång tid, bara att det är subjektivt. Ibland är fyra månader alltför lång tid, ibland är det över innan man hinner blinka- allt är, som sagt, relativt"

Even förväntar sig en kommentar tillbaka men rummet förblir tyst, ingen säger någonting. 

Ut ur det blå frågar Jon "Har du varit i Göteborg förut?" helt omedveten om hur laddad frågan faktiskt är.

Even rycker till, får hålla in det förtvivlade skratt som vill ut och svarar "Ehhh...ja? Flera gånger."

"Jaså? Ok. Med vem?".

"Mitt ex, vi var tillsammans i flera år faktiskt men så tog det slut"

"Vad hände? Tröttnade du?" frågar Jon och flinar.

"Nä, det gjorde jag inte. Det var han som tröttnade på mig". 


	4. "Det är alltså Isak som är ditt ex?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till det här kapitlet har jag lyssnat på en massa låtar men den som fastnat är "Eg lover" med Gabrielle. Så, om ni vill kan ni lyssna på den.
> 
> Hoppas det fortfarande är någon som läser, trots två veckors uppehåll...
> 
> Jag läste det här kapitlet för en vän och hon sade att kapitlet var helt ok men att karaktärerna beter sig oerhört pubertalt. I mitt huvud är Even 27 och Isak 25 men kanske är det mer passande att säga att de är runt 22 och 24 med tanke på hur de beter sig. Vad vet jag? Ni får bestämma själva. ;) Min erfarenhet säger mig dock att man aldrig blir för gammal för att bete sig pubertalt när det kommer till kärlek. :D 
> 
> Vad tycker ni?
> 
> Återigen, tusen tack till er som läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Ni är bäst helt enkelt! Tusen kudos till ER!
> 
> Och till dig som skrev en kommentar och sedan tog bort den. Jag älskade din kommentar och gjorde lite ändringar. För du hade helt rätt. Jag älskar sådana frågor/kommentarer. Tack för den! Synd att du tog bort den! Hoppas du vet vem du är. Stor kram till dig.

"Får jag ligga hos dig?" hör Even från dörröppningen.

  
"Ehm, jag väntar på MIkael" svarar han.

  
"Han lämnade precis vardagsrummet med Pernilla. Kanske ska de bara sova men det har jag verkligen ingen lust att ta reda på" fnissar Tina och himlar med ögonen.

"Jaha ok men...soffan då? Du kan väl sova där?" försöker han vänligt. För även om Even tycker väldigt bra om Tina så känner han sig inte riktigt bekväm med att ha just henne bredvid sig när han ska sova. Hon påverkar honom alltför mycket och det orkar han bara inte, inte med allt annat som snurrar runt i hans huvud.

"Jag tänkte det först men tydligen sover han, Isak, där." svarar Tina och börjar obekymrat klä av sig.

"Va? Varför sover han där och inte hos Jon?" lyckas han stamma fram.

Hon rycker på axlarna och gäspar stort "Jag vet inte, jag frågade inte." sen lyfter hon på täcket, lägger sig ner tätt intill och somnar nästan genast.

Even, däremot, somnar inte. Han ligger vaken och analyserar sönder den viktiga information Tina, så lyckligt ovetande, levererade honom.

Han ligger vaken hela natten och tänker ända till solen går upp. Allt är tyst, det enda som hörs är Tina som högt andas där hon ligger bredvid. Han förundras över hur mycket plats hon faktiskt tar upp, definitivt mer plats än vad som borde vara möjligt för en sådan liten person. Even är noga med att inte nudda henne, vill inte att hon ska vakna upp och få fel uppfattning. Men, han vänder sig ändå mot henne, låter sig få titta, ta in. Tina är verkligen söt och det kliar i hans fingrar att få röra, läpparna darrar av längtan efter att få kyssa. Det är alltför längesedan Even kysste någon och Tinas ljusröda läppar lockar. Han närmar sig långsamt, känner hennes doft, hennes varma andedräkt mot sin kind. Han skulle kunna göra det, tror inte att hon skulle ha något emot det. Det är frestande att bara luta sig in och ta för sig men i sista sekund hindrar Even sig själv. Han är inte där än, där han kysser andra, han är inte över Isak, så låter bli.

  
***

Hela morgonen har Even gått runt som i en dvala. De andra har pratat med honom och han har lett, svarat artigt, försökt vara närvarande. Men det är svårt när det enda han kan fokusera på är ett ex som sover i en soffa istället för bredvid sin nya pojkvän. Even dör efter att få en förklaring, vill egentligen bara fråga Isak rakt ut, men Isak ger honom inget tillfälle. Alla hans fruktlösa försök ignoreras. Ju fler minuter som passerar desto mer frustrerad blir han. '

Lägenheten surrar av liv och exaltering inför dagen som väntar. De sitter alla i vardagsrummet och planerar vilka band de ska se men Even delar inte de andras entusiasm utan sitter i fönsterkarmen, stirrar planlöst ut och känner sig mer vilsen än på länge. Han vet att han borde känna mer, mer spänning, mer glädje, mer, ja mer av allt egentligen, men det gör han inte, kan inte.

Even drar sig undan ut till köket, ställer sig och diskar upp efter frukosten. På radion berättar programledaren något skämt endast programledaren själv kan tycka är roligt. Han lyssnar till personens krystade skratt och suckar, himlar med ögonen, medan han sköljer av disken med alltför varmt vatten. På något sätt finner han sig njuta av hur det heta vattnet obarmhärtigt får hans fingertoppar att lysa rött och domna bort. Njuter av smärtan, smärta han kan kontrollera, avsluta när som helst, oberoende av någon annan.

"Varför ställer du inte bara in allt i diskmaskinen?" hör han plötsligt bakom sig.

Even biter sig hårt i tungan för att inte fråga "Varför sover du i soffan och inte i sängen med din nya pojkvän?" och fortsätter samlat skölja av varje kopp, varje smörkniv, varje glas han just diskat.

"Jag gillar att diska. Det vet du!" snäser han istället. och säger i samma andetag "Jag tycker det är avslappnande. Det får mig att stressa ner, sluta tänka så mycket".

Even öppnar munnen för att fortsätta för han så mycket mer han vill säga, få ur sig. Men en blick på Isak och hans sammanbitna ansiktsuttryck säger honom att det inte är läge, att Isak inte orkar ta allt det där andra just nu. Istället står Even helt stilla och väntar spänt medan han stirrar in i Isaks ögon. Han har alltid kunnat läsa av Isak men nu, här, i Göteborg, som de besökt tillsammans så många gånger förr, är Isaks blick helt tom och Even kan inte se eller läsa av något alls. Så han sluter ögonen, kniper ihop dem. När han öppnar dem igen står inte Isak kvar. Even vänder sig om med en suck och fortsätter sedan med disken.

Inte långt efteråt hör han ett par tassande steg bakom sig och utbrister förtvivlat "Isak! Nu får du ge dig."

Han får inget svar så fortsätter argt "Vad vill du? Hämta det du ska och gå härifrån! Ok? Jag orkar inte mer just nu. Månaderna utan dig har varit jobbiga nog och sen att stöta på dig här med en sån som HAN. Jag vet, ärligt, inte hur mycker mer jag klarar av. Sen förväntas jag gå runt och låtsas som ingenting? Vad är det frågan om liksom?"

Från vardagsrummet hörs musik och glada röster men i köket är det knäpptyst, det enda som hörs är någon vagt bekant låt på radion. Med ryggen mot personen bakom säger Even "Har du fortfarande inget att säga? Ska du bara fortsätta vara tyst?"

"Ehhh..." hör han och rycker förskräckt till, för det där var definitivt inte Isaks röst.

Even vänder sig brått om och står öga mot öga med Tina. All färg försvinner från hans ansikte och han känner sig alldeles kallsvettig. Nu har han verkligen ställt till det.

"Fan!" får han ur sig. "Tina?"

"Jag visste det!" säger hon och lyfter på ögonbrynen. "Så det är alltså Isak som är ditt ex..."

  
***

Even står mitt bland hundratals andra och väntar på ett band han faktiskt vill se. Solen skiner, runtomkring pratas det glatt och lätt. Någon går på scenen och folk börjar förväntansfullt jubla. När det visar sig att det bara är en scenarbetare ebbar det fort ut och blir spöklikt tyst istället.

Han kan inte låta bli att dras med av den förväntansfulla stämningen, håren på hans armar står rakt upp av spänning. Efter den dåliga starten på dagen har det gradvis blivit bättre och han lyckas till och med åstadkomma ett leende mot en främling.

Plötsligt känner han en hand i sin. Den är liten och nätt med naglar som försiktigt gräver sig in i hans handflata när de pockar på hans uppmärksamhet. Han tittar ner och ser Tina. Hon ler upp mot honom och säger "Jag älskar det här bandet. Ska vi se det tillsammans?"

Even nickar "Gärna! Var är de andra?"

Tina ser sig omkring, rycker sedan på axlarna och svarar "Jag vet faktiskt inte. Jag vill verkligen se det här bandet men ingen annan hade lust så jag lämnade dem och gick hit och så såg jag dig."

"Jag är glad att du fann mig. Allt blir så mycket bättre om man delar det med någon."

Hon nickar instämmande och säger fundersamt "Jag har alltid önskat att jag vore en sådan som tycker det är kul att åka iväg eller göra saker på egen hand, ensam, utan någon annan men det är jag inte. Jag avundas de som är sådana. Jag vill ju väldigt gärna vara som dem."

"Samma här" instämmer Even och skrattar, trycker Tinas hand. "Jag förstår vad du menar."

"Jag HAR gjort det, rest ensam alltså, men det har ofta känts så tomt och dystert på något vis. Det har känts som om jag alltid stått vid sidan om och sett alla de andra mötas som främlingar och gå därifrån som bästa vänner. Jag vill ju väldigt gärna, såklart, men jag vet nog inte riktigt hur man gör." konstaterar hon och vänder blicken framåt mot scenen.

"Tack!"

"För vadå?" frågar Tina förvirrad.

"Jag vet inte egentligen. För att du är du kanske? För att du är så härlig."

Utan att tänka efter böjer sig Even ner och kysser henne och Tina, hon kysser tillbaka.

Han är där i ögonblicket, tycker om att känna någons läppar mot sina, men någonstans i bakhuvudet gör en röst från det förflutna sig påmind och lämnar en bitter eftersmak i hans mun,

_När jag är med dig kan allt annat vänta, allt annat blir mindre viktigt_

Minnet är så starkt och levande att Even genast ångrar sig. Det är inte rätt att stå och kyssa Tina och samtidigt tänka på någon annan. Det är inte rätt mot någon utav dem, inte mot henne, inte mot honom själv, han vet ju det.

Han ska just till att dra sig ur kyssen när marken under honom börjar vibrera. Bandet har tydligen gått ut på scenen. Genom tunga basgångar hör han hur fansen åter jublar.

Av något skäl, som han inte vet själv, vänder han sig om- helt apropå. När han gör det ser han Isak stå ensam med en öl i handen och titta på dem med svarta ögon. Even släpper tvärt Tinas hand och ser på hur Isak snabbt sveper sin öl, torkar skummet från sina läppar och sedan långsamt avlägsnar sig baklänges med blicken fäst på Even.


	5. Jag älskar dig!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Always You and Me" av Astropol.

Det är mitt i natten och Even har en hetsig diskussion med Isak. Anklagelserna haglar mellan dem. De kommer ingenvart, det märker de båda två men de kan inte sluta. Sår, som ännu inte riktigt läkt, rivs upp på nytt. Isak är så arg på Even, höjer rösten och slår frustrerat ut med armarna. Var och en av dem vill så gärna få den andra att förstå men alltför mycket alkohol och uppdämd ilska gör hela situationen omöjlig.

Even tog aldrig Tinas hand igen. Efter att bandet hade spelat klart gav han henne en lam ursäkt om att han var trött och ville gå hem. Hon tittade skeptiskt på honom, som om hon inte riktigt trodde honom, och sade ”Ok”. Han nickade kort och gick sin väg, fort, ivrig att komma därifrån.

Men istället för att gå den korta sträckan till lägenheten tog han omvägar, irrade planlöst runt i innerstan och lät den ljumma sommarnattsluften omsluta honom. Inte förrän benen började värka gav han upp. Med extranycklarna i säkert förvar tog han sig slutligen, motvilligt, tillbaka. Even förväntade sig en tom lägenhet men det var inte vad han fann. För där, inne i ett nedsläckt vardagsrum, satt en ensam person, hopkrupen i soffan- Isak.

De är ensamma i lägenheten och grälar, säger saker de mest säkert kommer ångra, lägger skuld och klandrar varandra.

”Ska JAG be om ursäkt?" Even tror inte sina öron.

”Lägg inte ord i munnen på mig! Det var inte det jag sade. Även om en ursäkt skulle uppskattas.”

”Vadå? Jag lägger inte ord i munnen. Du sade ju precis….”

”Jag vet vad jag sade! Jag var här. Jag ÄR här”

Even blir plötsligt så trött på allt, ger upp och tystnar, låter Isak säga det han vill. Han låter Isak ösa ur sig, tittar på honom när han gör det, men lyssnar egentligen inte, har hört allt förut.

Till slut säger Even ”Nä, bara gå! Låt mig vara!” men Isak rör sig inte utan står kvar och tittar sårat rakt ut i luften.

Even vet varken ut eller in, vet inte vad han ska göra nu, hur han ska reagera. När han öppnar munnen blir bara allt så fel och slutar med att han sårar den enda han egentligen någonsin har älskat. Han älskar Isak, mer än något annat, det gör han, men han vet bara inte hur han ska förmedla det. Vet ju inte ens om Isak vill höra att han fortfarande älskar, fortfarande bryr sig.

Isak drar efter andan och då passar Even på ”Jag har längtat och saknat, kommit ihåg hur det var, romantiserat allt vi haft, alla ögonblick vi delat. Men nu börjar jag undra om det kanske var helt fel av mig. Kanske har jag slösat bort alla dessa månader på att sakna och längta?”

Even väntar inte på svar och säger mer till sig själv än till någon annan ”Jag har nog det. Jag förstår det nu”.

Isak tittar frågande på honom och frågar ”Vad menar du?”

Even har egentligen ingen energi kvar att förklara vad han menar. Även om han hade haft det vet han inte vad han skulle säga för att få Isak att förstå. Men han tar ett djupt andetag och ger sig in i det ändå. ”Det var då, nu är nu”.

”Va?”

”Det är inte detsamma längre. Jag är inte densamma, inte du heller”. Det är allt han kan säga, få ur sig. Kanske är orden obegripliga, kanske kan han inte förmedla exakt vad han menar, men han kan i alla fall säga att han har gjort en ansats, ett försök.

För Even försöker, tittar bedjande på Isak och hoppas att han ska förstå. Till svar får han dock bara en axelryckning och ett oengagerat. ”Ok”. Isak vänder sig om för att gå och muttrar samtidigt något Even inte kan urskilja.

Ilskan blossar upp inom honom igen och han ropar högt efter Isak ”Va, vad sade du?”

”Inget” får han till svar.

”Jo säg! Vad sade du?”

Isak kommer tillbaka in i köket och stirrar stint på Even ”Jag sade bara att det är så typiskt dig!”.

Just då rasslar det till i hallen när dörren öppnas och ljudet av skratt fyller lägenheten. De stelnar till för plötsligt är de inte ensamma längre, de andra är tillbaka och Even skrattar bittert till. Han kokar av ilska men vill inte ställa till med en scen med de andra i rummet bredvid. Det är bara det att han inte kan hålla sig, måste få sista ordet. Han drar händerna genom sitt hår och viskar tyst så bara Isak hör ”Visst om du säger det så. Du har rätt- som vanligt. Ingen annan har rätt att tycka och ha åsikter om saker. Det har du tydligen ensamrätt på.”

”Lägg av” svarar Isak lite högre än vad som behövs.

”Så? Vad är typiskt mig?” frågar Even, även han med något höjd stämma. Han vill verkligen veta.

”Herregud. Du vet precis vad jag menar. Har du redan glömt?”

Even knyter sina nävar och funderar på vad han ska svara men hans huvud är tomt, helt blankt. Till slut stammar han fram ”Skyller du på mig? Skyller du, ärligt talat, på mig?”.

Isak fnyser och skakar uppgivet på huvudet ”Att bara släppa någon. Ge upp, utan att kämpa.” Sedan stampar han ut ur köket, gör det högt och ljudligt för att visa att han är riktigt förbannad.

Då kan Even verkligen inte låta bli, han kan bara inte låta det vara, måste få säga något ”Du är så jävla patetisk! Stampa ut som en liten barnunge. Ska du inte slänga igen en dörr också- som du brukar göra?- Det är du ju så fantastiskt bra på!”

Och så vips har han ställt till med en scen. Det är knäpptyst i rummet intill. Det är som om hela lägenheten håller andan och väntar. Even ångrar sig direkt men nu är det försent för att ta tillbaka orden som sagts. De hänger tunga i luften och gör det svårt att andas.

Det är mitt i natten, alltför sent för att storma ut ur en lägenhet, men Even bryr sig inte, han måste därifrån så rusar ut i hallen och tar på sig skorna. Från vardagsrummet hör han Jon fråga ”Isak? Vad händer? Känner du Even?”

Even stannar upp när han hör Jons fråga, väntar på Isaks svar som inte kommer. Tårar av besvikelse hotar att välla över och han har absolut ingen lust att de andra ska se honom bryta ihop, så han öppnar dörren och tar ett steg ut i trappuppgången. Precis innan han stänger dörren stoppas han dock av en arm som läggs runt hans midja.

”Stanna! Gå inte.” hör han Tina säga. Hon tittar bekymrat på honom och fortsätter ”Det är mitt i natten. Vad ska du göra ute nu? Ensam och ledsen?”

”Förlåt Tina. Förlåt för idag” är allt Even får fram och stryker ömt hennes kind. Sedan rusar han ner för trapporna, fortsätter mot närmsta spårvagnshållplats där han utmattad sätter sig ner och låter tårarna falla.

Isaks ord ekar inom honom ”Släppa. Ge upp. Utan att kämpa”

Even kan äntligen andas igen och med frisk luft i sina lungor börjar han tänka ”Vad det så det var? Gav han upp? Slutade kämpa?” Han vet inte, det enda han vet är att han fortfarande älskar Isak. Det är han helt säker på.

”Jag skulle sagt DET istället” mumlar han till sig själv.

”Vadå?” hör han bakom sig?

Even torkar sina tårar, sträcker ut en hand och säger ”Snälla sätt dig här bredvid mig!” och så gör han det. Isak sätter sig bredvid, lutar sitt huvud mot Evens axel och frågar igen ”Vad skulle du sagt istället?”

”Att jag älskar dig!”

”Jag älskar dig också” svarar Isak med en djup suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Under tiden jag skrev har jag hört Evens röst genom hela låten. Som om låten är hans ord, det han egentligen vill säga till Isak. 
> 
> (Tack fina Sopabark- även om du kanske hade tänkt dig något annat till den ;) )


	6. Du är mitt livs stora kärlek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Jag skulle dö för dig" av Steget.
> 
> Fina, underbara Sopabark skickade en annan låt av den här gruppen till mig, tyvärr ett kapitel försent ;). Men jag hittade, lyckligtvis, den här låten av samma grupp. Båda låtarna är helt fantastiska och får mig att tappa andan. Tack för att du introducerade det här bandet för mig. Jag är evigt tacksam! 
> 
> Om ni har tid och lust så lyssna gärna på båda låtarna. Den andra heter "Någonting med dig".
> 
> Som vanligt, ett stort tack för att ni lämnar kudos, läser och kommenterar.
> 
> Postar sent en lördagsnatt men hoppas någon vill läsa ändå.
> 
> Massa kärlek till er alla!

Even vaknar upp, smått ångestfylld och med bultande huvudvärk. Han reser sig stönande ur sängen och börjar samla ihop de få saker han lyckats sprida ut i sovrummet. Efter att han, mödosamt, fått på sig kläder plockar han upp sin plånbok från golvet bredvid dubbelsängen. När han ska stoppa den i fickan faller en bild ur den och singlar ner, som i slowmotion, och landar rakt framför hans fötter. Even böjer sig ner, tar upp den, lyfter den försiktigt mellan pekfingret och tummen. Där, framför honom, ler en arton år gammal Isak mot honom, stirrar honom förförande rakt in i ögonen, blottar gluggen mellan båda framtänderna. Even låter sig titta och komma ihåg, innan han stoppar tillbaka bilden där den hör hemma- i plånboken, i bakfickan.

Han tar en sista blick runt i rummet, ser efter så att allt är med, tar sedan ett fast grepp om sin bag och går ut i vardagsrummet. Där, i soffan, sitter Isak med Jons huvud i knät. Isak rycker till när han ser Even men Jon rör sig inte en millimeter, erkänner inte ens Even närvaro, ignorerar den totalt, och fortsätter nonchalant scrolla på sin telefon. Isak öppnar munnen, som för att säga något, men stänger den lika snabbt igen och tittar ner på Jon, drar sina fingrar försiktigt genom hans hår. Jon vänder sig om, lägger sin näsa mot Isaks mage och tar ett djupt andetag. Allt inom Even säger honom att han ska gå därifrån, inte stå där och titta, men han står stilla kvar och ser på när Jon trycker sig allt närmare Isaks kropp.

Ute från köket hör han tjejerna och Mikael skratta. Han står kvar, tyst och väntar, hör hur skrattet kommer allt närmare för att sedan tystna. Han står i mitten av rummet, Isak sitter på soffan med Jons huvud i knät, Mikael, Pernilla och Tina står i dörröppningen- de är tysta med sina blickar riktade mot Even.

Even harklar sig obekvämt, tittar ner i golvet och säger ”Ja...eeehhhmmm. Jag bokade rum på ett vandrarhem i natt så jag ska dit och lämna av väskan.”

”Ok” hör han försiktigt från dörröppningen. Från soffan är det fortfarande tyst.

Even sneglar mot Isak men får ingen reaktion så han vänder sig mot Mikael och säger ”Och det är helt ok att du stannar här. Mer än ok. Vi ses ju för lunch sedan innan vi går till festivalområdet, eller hur?”

Mikael nickar och säger ”Ja. Ok.... jag följer med dig ner.”

Even säger hej då till alla och går ut i hallen. Tina kommer snart efter och frågar ”Är du säker?”

Han ler, så övertygande han bara kan, och säger ”Ja, absolut. Du frågade det tusen gånger igår och svaret är detsamma nu som då- det är HELT ok. Det går BRA!”

Mikael och Even tar sig ner för trapporna utan ett endaste ord. Utanför lägger Mikael en arm på Evens axel innan han lutar sig in och ger honom en stor varm kram.

”Jag borde följa med. Du är viktigast av alla.” viskar Mikael in i hans öra. ”Vi struntar i de andra och umgås, bara du och jag...Vad säger du?”

Egentligen skulle Even vilja säga ja, ta emot det Mikael erbjuder, men önskan om att få vara ensam, strunta i alla andra och bara få tänka på sig själv, är för stark så han skakar på huvudet. ”Tack, men nej tack. Vi ses senare. Jag ringer när jag checkat in och så. Ok?”

Mikael böjer på huvudet, tittar ner på marken och sparkar frustrerat bort en sten. ”Detta är löjligt. Du ska inte vara ensam nu. Jag vet inte vad som hände igår men du är inte ok just nu. Jag borde vara med dig. Så enkelt är det.”

”Mikael. Jag har inte mått bra på flera månader och att vara runt honom gör ingen skillnad, gör varken saker bättre eller sämre. Det är som det är helt enkelt. Det jobbigaste är att se honom tillsammans med Jon. Det är mest det jag vill undvika. Vad jag borde ha gjort var att vända i dörren när jag förstod hur det låg till. Det var dumt att stanna. Jag går nu och så ses vi sen.”

De nickar mot varandra medan Mikael öppnar porten och Even vänder sig om, går därifrån med raska steg.

***

Caféet är trång och litet, fullt av folk. Even tittar sig hopplöst omkring i ett försök att hitta ett ledigt bord. Det verkar omöjligt men turen är på hans sida, för vid fönstret reser sig ett sällskap upp och går. Han skyndar sig fram till bordet, sätter sig ner, tar fram telefonen och fortsätter göra det han gjort hela förmiddagen- leta efter resor hem till Oslo.

Han har hittat ett tåg hem, senare ikväll, men är osäker på om han verkligen ska beställa en biljett eller bara strunta i det och stanna kvar.

Den logiska sidan av honom säger att han bara ska göra det, boka och ta första bästa tåg hem. Den andra sidan av honom, en som uppenbarligen gillar att plågas och våndas, vill stanna. Och den sidan, trots att Even vet att han borde åka och lämna Isak ensam med Jon, låta Mikael få umgås med Pernilla utan hans personliga lilla drama, vinner.

Han försöker övertala sig själv men kan inte förmå sig att faktiskt trycka vidare på sidan och köpa en biljett. Det är någonting med hur Isak uppför sig som gör att Even inte riktigt är redo eller kapabel till att ge sig av än..

Det knackar till på fönsterrutan och utanför står Mikael, de vinkar till varandra och Even pekar mot bordet, mimar ”kom in”.

Mikael vänder sig om och gestikulerar bortåt gatan. Even tittar dit och ser två avlägsna figurer närma sig. Det är Pernilla och Tina. Han håller inne sucken som vill ut men lyckas inte stoppa de frustrerade orden ”Självklart är de med!” och tackar den tjocka rutan som döljer dem.

Even vill ha Mikael för sig själv en stund, behöver få prata av sig, men när alla tre går in genom dörren ler han brett mot dem och säger högt ”Heeeej!”. Han tvingar sig att låta glad, tvingar sig själv att se så inbjudande och vänlig ut som han bara kan. Det är så han gör, så han fungerar.

***

”Jag är så mätt” säger Tina och tar sig för magen.

”Kanske skulle du inte ha köpt den där sista kakan” skrattar Pernilla.

”Äh jag måste förbereda mig för resten av dagen och kvällen. Eller vad säger du Even?”

”Ha?”

”Vi måste förbereda oss?”

”Ja jo, självklart.” svarar han och hoppas att det inte är för uppenbart att han inte har en aning om vad han svarar på.

Han har inte lyssnat, inte hängt med i diskussionen. De beställde och sedan zoomade han ut, oförmögen att ens låtsas bry sig. Det enda han är intresserad av är vad Isak gör just nu, var han håller hus, om han är ensam eller ligger och skedar någonstans med Jon, kanske dricker öl, skrattar? Eller kanske känner Isak precis som han själv gör? Sitter Isak också någonstans och undrar och saknar? De älskar ju varandra, det sade de igår. Even vet att de sade det, att han inte inbillade sig, inte drömde. Han är säker på att de sade det till varandra, även om det är svårt att minnas och hålla fast vid det nu mitt på ljusan dag.

”Ska vi gå?” hör han.

Tjejerna ställer sig upp, tar på sig jackorna men Mikael avvaktar, tittar dröjande på Even och säger tveksamt ”Eeeehmmm, det är tänkt att vi ska möta upp Isak och Jon inne på området”.

Even rycker på axlarna utan att svara och går ut. Mikael löper fort efter, ”Jag försökte tala med Pernilla och Tina men de tyckte vi skulle möta dem ändå, de tycker inte att vi ska lägga oss i. De fattar ju att detta är skitjobbigt för dig…det här med Isak och Jon men….”

”Herregud!” utbrister Even. ”Jag vill inte prata om Isak när de är med. Och jag föredrar att du inte pratar om det med dem överhuvudtaget. Ok? De har inte med något av detta att göra. Dessutom är inte Isak och jag tillsammans längre, har inte varit det på nästan ett halvår. Isak har gått vidare, jag har inte gjort det. Så enkelt är det.”

”Sorry, sorry” ursäktar sig Mikael.

”Sluta ursäkta dig. Snälla! Och om du verkligen hade brytt dig så hade du tagit dig en stund att verkligen fråga hur det är med mig.” Even tystnar tvärt och mumlar sedan fram ett ”Förlåt. Det var inte rättvist. Jag VET att du bryr dig”.

Mikael säger inget mer, lägger endast en arm runt Evens midja och går tyst bredvid resten av vägen.

***

Even har tappat bort de andra och strövar planlöst omkring. Vart han än vänder sig är det fullt av folk som skrattar och ler. Det myllrar av dem och han börjar inse att det kommer bli näst intill omöjligt att hitta någon han känner bland dessa tusentals andra människor. Han tar ändå upp mobilen i ett försök att nå Mikael och ser att att Mikael redan försökt nå honom- flera gånger. Even ringer genast upp men får inget svar. Villrådigt ser han sig omkring och vet inte riktigt vad han ska ta sig till.

Någonstans längre bort ser han lampor blinka och tar sig nyfiket dit. När han kommer närmare ser han ett ensligt ölstånd och till hans stora förvåning är det, i princip, helt folktomt, det är nästan ingen alls som köar för att få köpa en öl eller två. Han står med ryggen till all liv och rörelse han just lämnat och tittar förvirrat på det han har framför sig. Det är underligt lugnt och stilla, vilket känns surrealistiskt i jämförelse med allt annat runtomkring.

Han står helt still och stirrar fascinerat, för han kan fortfarande höra stojet bakom sig samtidigt som ölståndet står där spöklikt öde, likt en hägring. Det är nästan så han börjar undra om det är en synvilla eller om han hamnat i något av Isaks parallella universum. Han blinkar till några gånger innan han inser att det inte är inbillning, att det faktiskt finns där. Försiktigt smyger han sig fram, vill inte bryta den magiska stämningen, och beställer en öl.

***

Gräset känns fuktigt mot hans bara ben när han sätter sig ner. Telefonen ringer men han svarar inte utan stänger istället av ljudet, vill inte bli störd. I ljuset av lamporna, från den dolda baren, slappnar han av, låter sin gard falla.

Ölen tar slut alltför fort och när Even girigt slukat den sista droppen lägger han sig raklång ner, stirrar upp mot den stjärnklara natthimlen. Han vet inte hur länge han ligger där, allt han vet är att detta är första gången, på länge, som inte tusentals tankar virvlar runt i hans huvud. Han blundar och stänger ute musiken från de olika scenerna, sorlet från alla människor, den lågmälda basgången från ölståndet. Han blir lugn, kan äntligen släppa allt för en stund, njuter av att vara ensam och få slippa alla de andra.

”Hej Even!” hör han från någonstans och återvänder motvilligt till det våta gräset där allt plötsligt kommer tillbaka med full styrka.

Ett huvud läggs på hans mage, ett par fingrar placeras just i glipan mellan hans tröja och linningen på shortsen. Han tittar ner och upptäcker till sitt stora förtret Tina.

Hon är uppenbart full och sluddrar fram ”Var har du varit? Vi har letat efter dig!”

Han hinner inte svara innan hon ställer sig upp och säger ”Kom! Vi går till de andra. Mikael är orolig” och drar med sig honom in i folkmassan igen.

***

Ett band, han tror han hört förut, spelar. Musiken är melankolisk och får honom att känna, slår honom så hårt i bröstet att han vill gråta. Publiken är knäpptyst, några av dem håller händer, ger lätta kyssar, ler kärleksfullt mot varandra. Tina håller sin hand lätt på hans ena skuldra, lutar sig mot honom. Even tror nästan att hon tänker kyssa honom men hon bara står där bredvid och stryker honom på ryggen. Han märker att hon vill säga något så han böjer sig ner samtidigt som hon ställer sig på tå och viskar in i hans öra ”Gå till honom!”

”Vem?” svarar Even

”Isak såklart!”

”Det kan jag ju inte göra.”

”Varför inte? Du älskar honom, eller hur?”

”Ja, jag älskar honom.” säger han och känner hur tårarna börjar falla. ”Men jag vet ju inte ens var han befinner sig, han kan ju vara varsomhelst här inne på området och dessutom är han tillsammans med Jon nu.”

”Jag är inte så säker på det.” svarar hon.

”Vad menar du?” pressar han irriterat fram. ”Jag såg faktiskt Isaks instagrambild och den lämnade inga som helst tvivel!”.

”Jaså den.” skrattar hon. ”Den är borta. Tydligen var det en av Jons polare som lade upp den. Jon och Isak verkar ju, onekligen, väldigt nära men jag tror inte de är så nära att de skulle säga att de är pojkvänner. Jon och hans ex gjorde slut för några veckor sedan och Jon var helt förkrossad. Jag kan inte tänka mig att han skulle hoppa in i något nytt så snabbt.”

Even vet inte vad han ska svara Tina så tittar tyst ner på henne med en ifrågasättande min.

”Han står där borta förresten.” säger hon och pekar. Even följer hennes finger och ser Isak nästan genast. Han står lite avsides, ganska långt bak, med Jon bredvid sig. De håller inte händer som alla andra verkar göra, kysser inte heller varandra, de bara står där och lyssnar på bandet.

Isak får syn på Even och ger honom en svag nick. Even nickar tillbaka och förväntar sig att Isak så småningom ska vända bort blicken, bryta ögonkontakten, men det gör han inte utan fortsätter titta på honom.

Even vill så gärna gå fram och säga något men hans kropp lyder inte så han står kvar, låter musiken tala för honom istället.

_Så rädd att du ska glömma bort mig_

_Hur du känner för mig_

_Du är mitt livs stora kärlek_

_Jag skulle dö för dig_

_För dig finns jag_

_Finns du för mig?_

_Finns jag för dig?_

_För mig finns du_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nu är det nästan en månad sedan jag senast publicerade ett kapitel, jag ber om ursäkt för det. Jag har verkligen kämpat med att få fram ett kapitel sju, har skrivit och raderat, skrivit igen och raderat ännu en gång.
> 
> En klok person skrev till mig och sa att "kanske är det så att du får skrivkramp när det finns möjlighet för att saker kan ordna upp sig?" sen lade hen till "Var inte rädd för det!"  
> Och då släppte det lite faktiskt, inte helt men tillräckligt för att få fram detta röriga kapitel..
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "Förändrat" av Steget

Himlen lyser plötsligt upp, ändrar färg. Det är inte längre lika mörkt och ett lila ljus lägger sig som ett tjockt täcke runt publiken. Even höjer blicken mot skyn och tittar. Där uppe skiftar himlen i regnbågens alla färger och han stirrar som hypnotiserad på skådespelet ovanför hans huvud. Han stirrar med vidöppna ögon, fascineras av hur vackert det är och fantiserar om vad som kommer hända härnäst- ett leende, några försiktiga steg framåt, en nick som säger att de känner detta båda två, att de vill samma sak. Men, när han till slut lyckas slita blicken och tittar bort mot den plats där Isak ska stå, är Isak inte längre där.

Det hugger till i Evens hjärta när han inser att scenariot han, så levande, sett framför sig, inte kommer ske. Han tog för lång tid på sig, tvekade för länge, lät det glida honom mellan fingrarna. Det filmögonblick han föreställde sig skulle hända, det där Isak skulle gå fram till honom, ta honom i sina armar, kyssa honom innerligt och sedan viska ”Jag älskar dig Even. Vi glömmer det som hände då, nu är det du och jag igen.”, uteblir. Det uteblir och Even står ensam kvar, lämnad åt sitt eget öde, förtvivlad.

Han tar ett vacklande steg bakåt, för armarna runt sin midja- allt för att värja sig mot den våg av smärta som sköljer över honom. Han ser sig desperat omkring och finner fort Tinas ögon bland alla andras. Han ser henne för hon tycks lysa klarare än alla andra. Hon ler uppmuntrande mot honom men han ser hur leendet inte når hela vägen upp till hennes ögon. Hon är uppenbart besviken på honom och skakar uppgivet på sitt huvud. Even ser det, kan känna hennes missnöje i hela kroppen och tittar ursäktande på henne innan han besegrad rycker på axlarna och går mot henne. Han kommer fram och tar henne i handen. Utan att säga ett ord till varandra går de långsamt därifrån.

Even känner Tinas mjuka hand i sin, hur hon håller hårt i honom. Han överväldigas av en sådan oerhörd tacksamhet över att hon finns, att hon är där när ingen annan är det och förvånas över att hon visar en sådan lojalitet mot honom. Speciellt eftersom de egentligen inte alls känner varandra. Han vill visa henne hur mycket hennes närvaro faktiskt betyder för honom så smeker ovansidan av hennes hand och tittar ner på henne med ett försiktigt leende. När hon ler tillbaka stannar han upp, drar henne mot sig och kramar om. Hon kramar om tillbaka och lägger sedan sina läppar mot hans handflata, pussar den lätt. Han vet plötsligt vad som kommer hända, ser det framför sig och inser att han inte har något emot det, att han längtar efter det till och med. Han behöver en annan människa nära, behöver få känna något annat än den stora sorg han burit runt på så länge- och Tina, hon står ju där. Even böjer sig därför ner och viskar ”Kom!”.

Tina tittar osäkert på honom medan hon tvekar, biter sig i underläppen och viskar sedan mot hans kind ”Men Isak då?”.

Even tittar uppgivet på henne och dröjer med svaret, vet inte riktigt vad han ska säga. ”Isak!” säger hon igen, lite ihärdigare denna gång och han svarar henne frustrerat ”Vad med Isak? Han är inte här. Han gick.”

Tina skakar på huvudet och ska just till att säga något mer när han känner en hand på sin axel, hör en bekant röst säga hans namn ”Even?”

***

Han vaknar upp på en bröstkorg, mellan två lår. Yrvaket tittar han sig runt i rummet innan han sakta vänder blicken tillbaka, låter den fästa sig vid mannen som ligger där tätt intill med armarna runt honom. Han ser ju men kan inte riktigt ta in det, kan inte riktigt förstå att det faktiskt är sant, att han får lov, har tillåtelse att ligga bredvid igen. Det är ofattbart, alltför stort för att bearbeta en tidig söndagmorgon, men samtidigt så underbart.

Han vill inte väcka personen men kan inte stoppa ett litet lyckligt spontant fniss från att komma ut. Lyckan han känner måste manifestera sig på något vis, han måste få ge utlopp för det han känner så han fnissar till men försöker hålla det tyst så han, den andra, får sova ännu en stund. Men det är svårt, så oerhört svårt. Hela hans väsen vill att den andra ska vakna så han får kyssa de där läpparna, dra sin näsa mot den lena bröstkorgen, visa hur mycket han älskar, säga hur efterlängtat detta faktiskt har varit och är.

Låren han ligger mellan rör på sig, en hand börjar försiktigt smeka hans rygg. Då kan han inte hålla sig längre. Begäret att få känna den bekanta doften, dra in den in i näsborrarna och lukta, tar över. Han borrar målmedvetet in sin näsa i bröstkorgen, i gropen precis där i mitten, och tar ett djupt andetag. Lugnet infinner sig snabbt och ersätter genast den tomhet som så länge huserat inom honom. Det överrumplar honom men på ett bra sätt, ett sätt som gör honom lycklig.

”Det är så här det ska kännas, det är så här det känns att vara hel, det är det här jag har saknat” far igenom hans huvud och han ler, låter sig slappna av mot en varm kropp.

Händerna som smeker stoppar plötsligt och han stelnar till, slutar andas medan han spänt väntar på att rörelserna ska återupptas. Det dröjer och han väntar men inget händer. Han börjar oroa sig för att han har missuppfattat allt, läst signalerna fel. Osäkerheten, över allt som har hänt sen igår och vad det betyder, gör honom orolig så han ligger still, håller andan och inväntar sin dom. 

Även om han vill, så vågar han inte ännu tro på att den kärlek han känner är besvarad, vågar inte tro på att de ligger här för att de vill och inte bara på grund av skuld eller gamla känslor som blossade upp för att snabbt försvinna igen. Med varje andetag växer sig rädslan större och större och den övertygar honom att detta inte är ömsesidigt, att det bara är han.

Så han väntar medan händerna fortsätter ligga på hans skuldror, alldeles stilla. Men så plötsligt händer det något, ett par armar smyger sig runt hans midja och håller fast, kramar om hårt. Han slappnar genast av, välkomnar omfamningen och låter sig få njuta av det, vågar tro igen.

”God morgon” hör han strax. Rösten är sömndrucken och kantad med osäkerhet.

Han kramar ivrigt tillbaka, tvekar inte en sekund, vill visa hur mycket han vill, hur mycket han önskar tro på det här. Kanske borde han säga något, uttrycka alla känslor, som virvlar runt inom honom, med faktiska ord? Han vet att han borde göra det men rösten bär honom inte, skulle avslöja honom om han försökte använda den, blottlägga honom, så han förblir tyst.

Någonting måste han ju ändå göra, det inser han, så han reser sig upp på armbågarna och hasar sig upp så han kan stirra in i de gröna ögonen medan han böjer sig fram och kysser fylliga läppar. Han kysser innerligt, hungrigt, försöker lägga alla känslor, han någonsin haft, in i kyssen och hoppas att den andra ska förstå. ”Snälla förstå vad jag försöker säga dig” ber han inom sig medan han passionerat kysser vidare.

”Even?” han stoppar kyssandet och tittar frågande på honom.

Förvånansvärt nog låter han lugn och samlad, långt ifrån hur han faktiskt känner sig, när han svarar "Ja Isak?". Hjärtat dunkar hårt inne i hans bröst och han har svårt att andas men lyckas ändå upprätthålla någon sorts fasad och svara med ett lugn han inte alls känner.

”Jag har saknat dig.”

Even ler och några tårar rinner sakta ner för kinden när han svarar ”och jag har saknat dig. Fan vad jag har saknat dig!”. Sedan faller tystanden över dem igen och han sluter sina ögon, försöker få tiden att stanna, manar den att stå still, för här vill han stanna en stund till- helst för evigt.

”Even, titta på mig!” ber Isak. Even öppnar sina ögon och stirrar rakt in i Isaks. De stirrar på varandra, i vad som känns som en evighet, innan Even tar mod till sig och frågar det han måste få veta ”Vill du verkligen det här Isak? Vill du ha mig?”

Till svar får han en nick och ett svagt ”Ja” viskat in i hans vänstra öra.

”Jag kan knappt tro det” viskar han tillbaka. "Är du säker?"

Isak stryker bort några hårstrån från hans panna, kysser hans ena tinning och mumlar ”Tro på det!”

”Ok” andas han ut och håller tightare fast, trycker sig mot den kropp han saknat så.

***

De somnar om och vaknar några timmar senare av dämpade stämmor utanför dörren. Even spetsar öronen och kan urskilja Tinas och Jons röster. Han vill inte tjuvlyssna men det är så tyst i lägenheten att han inte kan undgå att höra vad de säger. Och när han uppfattar vad de pratar om önskar han att han inte hade lyssnat från första början utan fortsatt kyssa Isak istället. Han stelnar till när han hör, vilket i sin tur gör att Isak också gör det. De hör tydligt, båda två.

”Jag gillar honom verkligen. Vi har kommit varandra oerhört nära de här dagarna men han är ju inte över Isak än, det är så tydligt. Och jag har ju vetat om det hela tiden men det gör inte saken bättre, tyvärr. Jag har stöttat honom, försökt vara en vän, men egentligen har jag viljat något annat hela tiden. Om inte Isak hade kommit fram till oss igår är jag säker på att något hade hänt mellan oss”. Genom väggarna hörs Tina uppgivet sucka.

Han vågar inte titta på Isak, vill inte se in i hans ögon och ta reda på vad han tycker om det som Tina just sade. Istället kysser han Isaks nacke, drar sina fingrar genom hans hår. Even hoppas på att det ska mildra verkan av Tinas ord men det verkar det inte göra för Isak ligger på helspänn bredvid honom. ”Isak är upprörd” hinner han tänka precis innan Jons stämma tränger in genom den tunna dörren och gör hål på deras spröda bubbla.

”Och jag har väldigt starka känslor för Isak. Han har inte sagt något om hur starka känslor han fortfarande har för sitt ex. Han har knappast ens nämnt honom även om jag förstått att han har ett ex som betytt väldigt mycket för honom, ett ex som sårade honom något oerhört. När jag förstod att det var Even blev jag faktiskt förvånad. Jag menar, vi hade ju sex bara några timmar efter det att ni kom hit i fredags.”

Even slutar då äntligen att lyssna, släpper långsamt sitt kärleksfulla grepp om Isak, sätter sig upp, skapar avstånd och tittar sårat på honom, frågar ”är det sant?”

Han lämnar sängen och börjar ta på sig sina kläder. Isak sätter sig upp, famlar efter Evens händer och säger desperat ”gå inte!”

”Är det sant?” upprepar Even. ”Talar han sanning?”

Isak tittar ner på sina händer, som knutna ligger i knät, och svarar honom med tårar i ögonen ”Ja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad tyckte ni? Känn er fria att skriva en kommentar för att skälla, prisa eller dissa. Vilket som gör mig glad :) <3
> 
> Puss och kram


	8. Kan jag få förklara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Ett tag till" av Bo Kaspers orkester.
> 
> Tack till er som tar er tid att läsa och kommentera, ge kudos. Det gör mig oerhört rörd och varm inombords.  
> Kram till er!

Even står med ryggen mot Isak, huvudet böjt och handen på dörrhandtaget. Egentligen vill han inte gå, vill bara att Isak ska reagera, göra något som övertygar och inte bara sitta där på sängen, stilla, med tårar i ögonen. Even vill att Isak ska visa att han vill, göra något drastiskt för att bevisa det. Han trycker, till slut, långsamt ner handtaget, tar ett djupt andetag och hoppas _Gör något! Säg något!_

Då, äntligen, sker det något. Isak hoppar upp ur sängen, springer fram och puttar undan Even från dörren medan han höjer rösten och säger ”Du skulle bara våga gå nu, hör du det?!?”.

Even grymtar frusterat till och stirrar Isak stint in i ögonen ”Jaså? Och varför skulle inte jag få lov att gå och smälla igen dörrar, precis som du?”

Isak knyter sina nävar och suckar uppgivet medan Even upprört fortsätter ”och varför ska jag inte gå?”

Isak tittar menande på honom och svarar ”Du vet varför!”

”Säg det!” uppmanar Even.

”För att jag älskar dig. För att du är allt jag någonsin verkligen velat ha.”

”M-m-men” stammar Even och känner ilskan sakta försvinna innan han ledsamt viskar ”Du ligger ju med andra nu och jag vet inte hur jag ska ställa mig till det. Det gör så jävla ont Isak!”

”Jag vet att det gör ont. Jag vet VARFÖR det gör ont. Men detta är inte samma sak, Even- inte alls.”

”Det att du kan vara lycklig utan mig känns helt fel, för jag kan inte vara det utan dig. Att vara ifrån dig är outhärdligt. Varje sekund utan dig gör ont- överallt, och det faktum att du kan vara med någon annan utan att skänka mig en endaste tanke är olidligt att tänka på. Jag klarar inte av det, har ingen lust att göra det. Jag har rätt att bli upprörd. Speciellt med tanke på...”

Isak avbryter honom ”Ja, speciellt med tanke på hur vi lämnade saker då. Du har rätt till dina känslor, självklart, men jag har också rätt till mina! Inte sant?” De sista orden slinker ur honom utan att han kan hjälpa det. Mitt ibland tårarna och rädslan över att Even ska gå känner han sig irriterad. För Even har ju också gjort saker som inte Isak tycker om, både då och nu de senaste dagarna.

Han vet att han inte borde, inte just nu, men säger ändå ”Vi har ju faktiskt inte varit tillsammans sen i april. Vi gjorde slut, kommer du ihåg? Vi gjorde båda saker vi, förhoppningsvis, nu ångrar. Du bad mig gå, jag gick och du hörde inte av dig. Minns du? Det du begär av mig, det du begär att jag ska känna är orimligt. Det måste du väl ändå förstå!!??!! Och desutom.... Tina??”

”Inget har hänt” försvarar Even sig.

”Nä men som hon nyss sade, hade inte jag kommit fram till er hade det kanske gjort det.”

”Men nu kom du ju fram.”

”Ahhhhhh” får Isak ur sig och stampar frustrerat med ena foten. ”Even! Hör du dig själv??”

Och ja, det gör han ju men känner samtidigt att han har rätten på sin sida, att han inte gjort något fel. Med tanke på allt som hände då, speciellt på grund av det, bör Isak vara jävligt försiktig med att kritisera och anklaga...eller?

***

**April**

De har inte haft sex på väldigt länge och Even kan faktiskt inte minnas sista gången han fick känna Isaks händer på sin kropp. Han vet inte när det hände, när Isak slutade söka hans närvaro, slutade åtrå. De har ännu en stark platonisk dragning. De älskar fortfarande varandra, det är han säker på, men något har ändrats. Deras relation är inte längre densamma. Isak tar alltmer sällan i honom, kysser honom nästan aldrig och det sårar honom, gör att han vill skrika rakt ut.

Något inom Even säger honom att Isak inte är ärlig, att han undanhåller något. Han känner det i varenda cell av sin kropp. Det är något som inte stämmer men Isak vägrar erkänna. Det är nog inte så att han egentligen ljuger, utan mer så att han förnekar, inte vill inse.

Even litar inte längre på honom och det är en fruktansvärd känsla att gå omkring med. Han kan inte släppa det och försöker ideligen ta upp det med Isak som enträget nekar att något är fel. ”Du inbillar dig” säger han hela tiden. Men det känns inte som om han inbillar sig, det han upplever känns oerhört riktigt och verklighet. Han VET att något är galet, han bara vet det, känner Isak såpass bra efter alla år tillsammans och det faktum att Isak vägrar medge driver honom till vansinne, gör honom ängslig och klängig.

Kanske borde Even ge Isak tid och utrymme tills han är redo att dela med sig av vad som plågar honom? Förnuftsmässigt inser han att det är just det han måste göra men, känslomässigt, kan han inte låta bli att tjata, ställa frågor och oroa sig, trots att han vet att det, i slutändan, kommer driva Isak bort från honom.

Och det är precis det som sker.

En dag, efter ett av deras otaliga gräl, säger Isak rakt ut, helt utan känslor ”Jag orkar inte mer. Det här funkar inte.”

"Gå då! Stick!" utbrister Even.

Isak står kvar en stund i köket och tittar ner i golvet med böjt huvud innan han stormar ut ur lägenheten Han slänger igen dörren bakom sig med en hög smäll och lämnar Even kvar, förvirrad och förtvivlad, undrandes vad det var som egentligen hände.

En vecka senare kommer han tillbaka, packar sin väska, mumlar något om att ”Behöva lite tid.” och försvinner sedan. Månaderna går och Even hör inget från Isak, inte ett endaste sms, inget telefonsamtal- ingenting. Det är helt tyst från Isak ända till den där bilden på Instagram.

***

De avbryts av en lätt knackning på dörren. Even öppnar, utanför står Tina och Jon. De tittar in genom den öppna dörren och säger ”Kan ni kanske sänka era röster lite? Vi har ingen lust att bli involverade i det ni snackar om, om det är ok?”

Even svarar förläget ”Åh förlåt, jag märkte inte att vi var så högljudda.”

Jon tar en titt på Isak och säger sedan ”Kanske skulle ni även kunna ta detta någon annanstans och inte här hos mig…?”

Isak rör försiktigt på huvudet och säger ”Ja självklart” och tillägger ”Jag är verkligen ledsen för det här. Jag vill att du ska veta det Jon.”

Jon fnyser till och lämnar rummet. Isak vänder sig mot Even, börjar långsamt klä på sig och ber ”Vänta på mig ok? Så går vi någonstans…kanske kan jag få förklara? Jag vet inte om jag kan men du kan väl åtminstone låta mig få försöka?”

Even tittar isak in i ögonen, nickar och säger "Ok!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så? Blev ni lite visare eller uppstod det fler frågetecken? ;)
> 
> Kommentarer gör mig glad. <3 <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: Nova (Shine a Light on Me) av VNV Nation.
> 
> Återigen, ett stort stort tack till er som kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Ni gör mig jätteglad, mer än ni anar.

De lämnar lägenheten under tystnad, lämnar Jon och Tina bakom sig, hör hur de viskar tyst till varandra. Even slås av dåligt samvete men ignorerar det, för det är ju som det är, och han vet vad som är viktigt, vad som betyder något. Det som är viktigt går strax framför honom, leder vägen och tar kommandot för en gångs skull. Det är inte något som Even är van vid, vanligtvis är det han som går först, kommer med ideer, tar initiativ. Men nu låter han sig ledas, följer försiktigt, utan att ifrågasätta. Isak vänder sig om utanför porten, ser efter så att Even är med. När han ser Even tätt bakom nickar han kort och tar sedan hans hand i sin. Det känns tryggt och bekant, inger hopp, hopp om att detta nog kommer gå bra, bara de får prata ut.

För Even tror ändå att det kommer bli bra igen, han tror det- måste göra det, något annat är otänkbart.

***

Det är söndag och ännu tidig morgon. Det lilla cafét är lugnt och fridfullt, nästan tomt. Espressomaskinen ljuder högt i lokalen och stör den annars lågmälda atmosfären. Personalen verkar avslappnad men Even, som jobbade på KB i fler år än vad han vill tänka på, kan se att det bara är en yta, för de håller konstant igång- gör smörgåsar, sopar golvet, fyller på koppar och glas, häller upp vatten i tillbringare. De gör det i väntan på den stora anstormningen av folk. De väntar och förbereder.

Even kände sig säker innan men nu blir han plötsligt nervös. De sitter tysta med var sin kaffemugg, rör koncentrerat runt sina skedar i den heta vätskan. Isak tar sin tid och Even väntar otåligt på att något ska sägas. Han tittar upp emellanåt, observerar personalen som jobbar på. Ser på hur de gör det lugnt och systematiskt medan de väntar på nya kunder.

Just när en grupp på fem högljudda personer går in genom dörren till cafét öppnar Isak munnen och börjar prata.

”Du måste kunna leva utan mig! Jag kan inte vara ditt allt, det kväver mig långsamt, gör så jag inte kan andas och känner mig instängd.”

Det är inte vad Even förväntar sig få höra. Han sitter plötsligt med öppen mun, förvirrad, och kämpar med att hitta de rätta orden. Allt han, till slut, får fram är ”Så är det väl inte riktigt?” och hans röst skakar när han säger det. ”Jag kan visst leva utan dig, det är bara det att jag inte vill.”

Isak är snabb till att svara ”Det känns inte så. Det känns som om du bygger hela din tillvaro på mig och jag kan inte leva så, kan inte bära det ansvaret.”

”Jag känner det inte som om jag bygger hela mitt liv utifrån dig...” Even anser inte alls det egentligen, men när han tar in vad Isak säger börjar hans övertygelse svikta. ”Har Isak rätt? Är det som han säger?” Han sväljer några gånger medan han låter tvivlen fara genom hans kropp.

Isak granskar honom och suckar, öppnar sedan munnen igen för att säga något, men Even skyndar sig att avbryta ”Det jag känner, däremot, är att du gör mig hel, att jag inte är komplett utan dig. Det är vad jag känner.”

Isak tittar ner i kaffekoppen och skakar tankfullt på huvudet, ”Jag vet inte jag. Är inte det samma sak?”

”Är det verkligen det?” frågar Even.

Isak rynkar på ögonbrynen och andas frustrerat ut ”Inte fan vet jag. Jag försöker bara förklara vad jag känner.” De vet, båda två, hur viktigt det är att få känna det man känner, vet vikten av att det tas på allvar. Därför argumenterar inte Even emot utan svarar endast ”Ok.” och tar en klunk av det nu kalla kaffet.

***

Morgon har blivit eftermiddag som, i sin tur, gått över till kväll. Det snålblåser lite och Even drar jeansjackan tätare omkring sig, lutar sig sedan mot trädet han sitter vid och sluter ögonen. Avlägset hör han jublet från en av de otaliga konserterna, ytterligare en han inte brytt sig om att gå på. Isak är där med Jon och de andra. Han ser honom framför sig, i mitten av folkhavet, entusiastisk och glad. På något vis förstår han ju att det inte är så, att Isak nog inte heller är ok, men han kan inte stoppa bilderna, av en lycklig och skrattande Isak, från att dyka upp. Ju mer han tänker på det desto verkligare blir det. Han har alltid haft en livlig fantasi, och det är vanligtvis en fördel i hans liv, men inte idag, inte ikväll, ikväll vänder den hans inre ut och in, skapar kaos.

Det är sista dagen av festivalen och strax ska det allra sista bandet inta en av scenerna, ännu en konsert han inte tänker se. Han har varken ork eller lust att engagera sig, bygga upp någon sorts entusiasm, alltför uppfylld av allt de sagt till varandra, det Isak sagt honom.

”Jag orkade inte mer. Jag ville ju såklart, för jag älskar dig men jag orkade inte....så jag var tvungen att gå. Jag önskar så att jag hade stannat, inte lämnat dig i ovisshet, utan att säga något om varför. När du sade till mig att sticka, att gå, tog jag den enkla vägen ut och gick.”

”Vad händer nu då?” frågade Even ängsligt.

”Jag vet faktiskt inte” fick han till svar. ”Eller jo, jag behöver mer tid.”

”Mer tid.” upprepade Even.

”Ja, mer tid.”

”Ok.”

En stund senare reste de sig upp, tog på sig sina jackor och gick ut från det nu fulla cafét. Isak tog honom i handen, höll den hela vägen till lägenheten, utan att släppa. Innan de gick in till de andra sade han ”Du sover här i natt, inte sant? Jag vill sova bredvid dig!”

Even nickade och Isak släppte hans hand, de öppnade dörren, ropade ett försiktigt ”Hej!” och gick in.

***

Isak behöver mer tid och det gör Even också, tid för att smälta allt, tid att tänka och fundera ut vad de vill.

Even hatar ovissheten, att inte veta vad som kommer hända, och vill desperat gråta men det kommer inga tårar. Han försöker pressa fram några men lyckas inte, han försöker känna något men är alldeles tom inombords. Någonstans, där inne, kan han dock ana smärtan men den vill inte riktigt komma ut och för det är han tacksam, för han vet inte riktigt vad som skulle hända om han lät sig känna alla känslor, lät dem komma upp till ytan. Självklart vet han att den dagen kommer och han fruktar den. 

Någon dimper ner vid sidan av honom, lägger en arm om hans axlar och säger ”Är det här du är?”. Even lutar sig vant in i famnen, andas in och låter sig få njuta, ta vara på de få timmar som återstår.

”Ska vi gå? Ditcha de andra och gå hem och lägga oss?” Even nickar och ställer sig upp.

Imorgon ska han äntligen åka hem. Han ska packa sin väska, gå till stationen, hoppa på tåget och åka HEM. Det är inte lång tid kvar och han tänker göra det mesta av den tid som de ännu har tillsammans.

***

Tågstationen är full av liv och rörelse. Det är många som ska ta tåget hem idag. Han ska det och Tina. Mikael och Pernilla ska, även de, hoppa på ett tåg men de ska vidare ut i Europa tillsammans. De är nyförälskade och är inte redo för att säga hej då riktigt än. Tätt ihop står de där, allihopa, inne på stationen och tittar på deras respektiva avgångstider. Pernilla och Mikael blir de som lämnar Göteborg först, sen Tina och slutligen Even. En efter en åker de iväg, säger sitt hej då, kramar om och lovar att höra av sig. Mikael kramar om honom extra hårt och säger ”Vi ses när jag kommer hem, ok? Älskar dig!”. Even ser att Mikael har tusen frågar men skakar på huvudet och försöker le när han svarar ”Vi tar det när du kommer hem. Ha det kul nu och lycka till”

Till slut är det bara Even kvar. Ja, och så Isak. Isak som står vid hans sida och följer honom ända till tåget. De står på perrongen och skruvar obekvämt på sig. Det finns fortfarande alltför många obesvarade frågor mellan dem och det får honom att vilja skrika rakt ut men det gör han inte. Han står still och väntar, kastar några stulna blickar i Isaks riktning.

När en kvinnlig stämma äntligen ropar ut Oslotågets avgång är Even inte alls redo att ge sig av eller att skiljas åt från Isak. Men han lyfter ändå väskan, vänder sig om och börjar gå på tåget.

”Stopp! Vänta” hör han och stannar upp. Isak slänger sig över honom, kramar om hårt och viskar ”Jag hör av mig.”

Even vill desperat fråga ”När? När hör du av dig” men låter bli, för han vet att isak inte har något svar. Han går istället modfällt på tåget och tvingar sig själv till att le när han vinkar genom fönstret. Isak vinkar försiktigt tillbaka och går sedan därifrån.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så? Vad tyckte ni? Lämna gärna en kommentar om kapitlet fick er att känna något.
> 
> <3 <3 <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Torka tårar" av Norlie & KKV (Tack fina fina Sopabark! <3 )
> 
> Förlåt att det dröjer så mellan uppdateringarna men de kommer fortsätta komma på oregelbunden basis. Jag skriver när inspirationen faller på och i det senaste faller den på mindre än mer... jag hoppas dock ni orkar hänga med ett tag till.
> 
> Tack för er som läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos. Ni är bäst!

Innan sommaren köpte Mikael en ny lägenhet, nybyggd med stor balkong och utsikt över Oslo. Even minns hur han drog efter andan när han fick höra vart Mikael skulle flytta, minns hur han inte kunde tro sina ögon när han var där för första gången, hur han tittade på Mikael med stora ögon och sade ”Vad fan?!? Ska DU bo här liksom?”. Han minns hur Mikael nonchalant ryckte på axlarna i ett försök att inte göra en stor grej av det. Men Even vet hur stort det verkligen är, hur stolt Mikael är över hur långt han kommit i livet, att han faktiskt har råd med något sånt här.

Den första tiden var det svårt för Even att föreställa sig Mikael bo där, såg honom alltid framför sig i den lilla ettan med kokvrå, där diskhon alltid var full av smutsig disk. Men han börjar vänja sig och tänker att det är en enkel sak att vänja sig vid- de blir vuxna, köper lägenheter, finner kärleken. Det är bra saker att vänja sig vid, oundvikliga saker.

Mikael var borta många veckor och Even fick tillåtelse att träda in i Mikaels himmelrike till lägenhet för att vattna blommor och tömma postfacket vid behov. Ibland fann Even vykort adresserade till honom själv i facket, kort från Amsterdam, Milano, Barcelona, hela Europa. Mikael hade tid att tänka på honom, trots nyförälskelsen, och skrev ner roliga anekdoter på fantastiska små kort han skickade till lägenheten för Even att läsa. Vykorten var en ljuspunkt, något att glädja sig åt, mitt i allt annat mindre bra.

Nu är Mikael hemma, kom hem för ett par dagar sedan. Det är höst och småkyligt ute men Even står på balkongen ändå och lutar sig ut över kanten, njuter av att få känna vinden i ansiktet. Han känner sig levande här, mindre ensam, mindre plågad av gamla minnen. För här är allt nytt, här kan de skapa nya minnen utan små detaljer som påminner om det som varit.

”Kommer du in eller?” hör Even.

”Kan du inte komma ut istället?” frågar han. ”Det är helt fantastiskt här!”

”Det är ju kallt!” klagar Mikael genom den lilla springan mellan balkongen och vardagsrummet.

”Vad ska du med en sån här stor balkong till om du inte är här ute och upplever den?” frågar Even och höjer ena ögonbrynet menande.

”Ja ja, du har rätt. Jag kommer ut. Men då ska vi ha varsitt glas vin och skåla.” Mikael försvinner för en stund men kommer strax tillbaka.

”Här, ta!” Even tar emot de två glasen och väntar. Mikael försvinner igen och Even vänder sig om, fortsätter titta ut över vattnet.

När Mikael återigen uppenbarar sig i dörröppningen börjar Even våldsamt skratta, för Mikael har tagit på sig både mössa, vantar och en tjock vinterjacka. ”Du tycker inte att du överdriver nu?” får han fram mellan skrattsalvorna.

”Even, det är KALLT!”

”Okeeeej...”

Mikael tar emot ett av glasen och höjer det, säger ”Skål då!”

”Skål!”

De smuttar på vinet under tystnad. I bakgrunden hörs mullret från trafiken, bilar som tutar, spårvagnar som stannar till, gnisslar mot spåren. ”Tänk att vissa kan störas av de där ljuden” viskar Even.

”Ja” säger Mikael tankfullt tillbaka.

”Jag tycker det är rogivande på något vis. Vetskapen om att det finns andra där ute som lever sina liv, att man inte är ensam, det lugnar mig, gör mig lättare till sinnet.” Mikael nickar förstående mot honom.

Even vet vad som komma skall, att Mikael inte kan vänta längre, så han håller blicken och känner hur kroppen spänner sig. Han har varit rätt så ensam efter Göteborg, har dragit sig undan med flit för att undgå massa frågor och bekymrade miner men han vet att det inte fungerar med Mikael. Mikael kommer fråga och han kommer bli tvungen att svara. Vill väl egentligen att någon ska fråga och är tacksam över att det kommer bli Mikael.

”Så, vad har hänt sen sist?” frågar Mikael försiktigt.

Even rycker på axlarna ”Ingenting egentligen!” och berättar sedan om det sista riktiga samtalet Isak och han hade, det på cafét. Mikael lyssnar utan att avbryta.

När Even är färdig blir det tyst en stund innan Mikael äntligen säger något. Eller han säger först ingenting egentligen, han mer fnyser fram ”Vad sa han säger du?” innan han fortsätter ”För det Even, det är bullshit, riktig bullshit- om du frågar mig.”

Det darrar i Evens kinder av ansträngning. Han vill verka lugn och sansad, inte börja gråta eller böla och säga hur ensam och vilsen han känner sig. Istället för att bryta ihop viskar han fram ”Du är snäll men jag har börjat undra om han inte har rätt, i alla fall lite”.

Mikael skakar bestämt på huvudet och suckar ”Ehhh nej, bara nej!”

”Mikael, du vet inte allt. Du lever inte inne i mitt huvud, kan inte läsa alla mina tankar. Du och jag har en helt annan relation än Isak och jag. Du känner en sida av mig, han känner många fler. Vem är det som säger att han inte har rätt?”. Even säger det för att provocera, vill egentligen bara att Mikael ska hävda motsatsen, försäkra honom om att det Isak sade inte är sant, inte stämmer.

Mikael skakar på huvudet igen och säger ”Det är något med honom, något som inte stämmer just nu. Jag kände det direkt när jag såg honom i Göteborg. Det är något som inte alls stämmer. Jag tror inte han mår bra. Du ska absolut inte ta all skuld här! Hör du mig?!?”

Even hör och nickar men är inte helt övertygad. De dricker upp vinet och en timme senare är Even hemma i sin egen lägenhet, tillbaka bland alla saker som påminner och tynger ner.

***

Några dagar senare står Even i kö på kaffebrenneriet. Det är fredag morgon och han är på väg till jobbet, ska bara stanna till snabbt för att köpa en kaffe. Han är sen och kön verkar aldrig ta slut. Bakom disken står två tjejer och pratar istället för att göra sitt jobb. I vanliga fall skulle han inte bry sig men idag har han inget tålamod överhuvudtaget, inte alls. Mest av allt vill han säga till dem att skynda på, att de som står här inte gör det för nöjes skull utan faktiskt har någonstans att vara de med. Han överlägger allvarligt att göra det, öppnar till och med munnen, men avbryts innan han hinner, ”Even?”

Han vänder sig irriterat om och uppdagar Eskild. ”Eskild? Hej.” stammar han förvirrat.

Eskild kramar om, ger honom en stor blöt puss på ena kinden, granskar honom sedan noga med ömsinta ögon och säger vänligt ”Hej!”

Even är, vanligtvis, taktfull och vet vad han ska säga men att se Eskild framför sig får honom ur balans. Utan att han kan hjälpa det kommer ”Hur är det med Isak?” farande ur hans mun.

”Han har alltså inte sagt något?” suckar Eskild och tittar ursäktande på Even.

”Vadå?”

”Jag är ledsen men du får fråga Isak.”

”Ja men har han kommit hem då?” frågar han med skälvande röst.

”Vadå kommit hem? Han har varit hemma sen i slutet av augusti”. Sen verkar det gå upp för Eskild, ”Han har alltså inte hört av sig?”

”Nej. Han har inte hört av sig!”

De går ur kön och Even stirrar frågande på Eskild, kaffet för längesedan glömt.

Eskild suckar uppgivet och mumlar ”Han är så dum!”

”Eskild?”

”Du, jag är verkligen ledsen men jag måste gå. Ta hand om dig, ok?”

”Eskild!!!” upprepar han och höjer rösten.

***

Even tittar på flyttkartongen framför honom. Den är full av Isaks saker, saker som han lämnat, som Even låtit ligga kvar i lägenheten, i hopp om att Isak ska komma tillbaka och se att Even inte raderat honom. Men nu ligger de prydligt ihoppackade. Allt det som lämnats kvar får plats i en enda kartong och det känns helt fel. Even kämpar hårt mellan att inte bara plocka upp allt igen, lägga sakerna där de låg innan, och att bara lyfta upp kartongen, bära ner den i källaren. Han vacklar mellan båda alternativen, kan inte bestämma sig. För att bära ner kartongen och inte, obehindrat, kunna se de där sakerna varje dag känns som ett alltför stort steg. Han är inte redo, hoppas ju ännu.

Telefon vibrerar till, han har fått ett sms. ”Är du här snart eller? Festen kan ju inte börja utan dig ;) . Kom nu!” läser han.

Han tar på sig jackan och skorna, öppnar dörren och skyndar sig iväg

***

Det är mörkt i rummet, han är full och allt snurrar, utanför skrattar folk och någon höjer envist volymen på musiken. Med darrande fingrar slår han numret, lyssnar sedan nervöst medan signal efter signal går fram. Till slut går det till voicemail och han hör ”Hej du har kommit till....” och släpper, i förtvivlan, telefonen. Den landar på golvet, lyser upp i mörkret. Han sväljer några gånger innan han tar upp den igen och lämnar ett meddelande:

_Jag vill bara säga hej. Säga att jag mår okej. Vet det är över för dig, inte samma här alls, inte över för mig. Blev fel av mig, förlåt. Ska inte ringa men det är svårt. För ibland känns det som att det aldrig någonsin ska gå över för mig. Men du, en sista grej som jag vill säga till dig. Du har en massa saker som är kvar. Jag undrar om det är något du vill ha?***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** taget från låten "Torka tårar"


	11. Hem till MIG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på "Things Will Never Be the Same" av Roxette :D
> 
> Jag vet inte hur jag hamnade här med den här låten men på något sätt blev det bara så. Hoppas ni har överseende med mig. 
> 
> Jag förstår att en del är lite oroliga över vad som kommer hända med Evak i den här ficen och jag önskar jag kunde svara på det. Men för att lugna er så vill jag bara säga att jag alltid har deras bästa i åtanke. Läs vidare om ni törs. ;)

Tiden flyger förbi, även med hjärtesorg gör den det, trots hjärtesorg. Even kan inte förstå att de, om bara några timmar, går in i ett nytt år. Ett nytt år med nya möjligheter och nya val. Ett helt nytt år, ett blankt papper som väntar på att få fyllas, bli meningsfullt.

Lägenheten är full av människor, alla är där, alla vänner, de två vängrupperna, som vuxit ihop till en de sista tio åren, är samlade. Det pratas och skålas, allt medan Even sitter ensam i fåtöljen och försöker se avslappnad ut- han är allt annat än just det. För tvärs emot, på andra sidan av rummet, står Isak. Han ler åt något Jonas säger men leendet når inte ända upp till ögonen. Even ser det och hans hjärta värker. Han undrar om Jonas också ser det eller om det bara är han själv. Eskild vet uppenbarligen vad det är som händer med Isak, gör Jonas också det? Han antar det men är inte säker.

Even vill gå fram och lägga armarna runt Isaks midja, viska in i hans öra ”Berätta! Jag är här” kyssa hans nacke, vara där för honom, men han måste vänta, måste få ett klartecken att det är ok, vilket han inte fått ännu. Allt han kan göra är att sitta i soffan och se på, låta Isak vara. Han vet det men det är svårt, nästintill omöjligt. Varje fiber i hans kropp säger motsatsen, säger åt honom att strunta i det, att bara gå fram. Hans ben rör sig oroligt där han sitter, darrar av anspänning, av otålighet. Han tar en klunk av ölen, sväljer ner vätskan och sneglar i smyg. Det är allt han kan göra. Han frågade, en gång för två månader sedan gjorde han det, och det ångrar han. Efteråt såg han inte kartongen, med sakerna i, mer. Efteråt ekade orden, från Isaks mun, i hans öron tills han inte längre kunde höra något annat.

När han blir tillfrågad svarar han att det är bättre, men det är en lögn. En stor fet lögn. Här i Mikaels lägenhet, utan en massa Isakminnen är det lättare såklart, åtminstone HAR det varit det, fram tills ikväll. För nu står Isak där och Even vet att det i fortsättningen kommer vara omöjligt att vara här utan att bli påmind.

***

Klockan är strax tolv, hela rummet räknar ner sekunderna, de gör det tillsammans, långsamt, högljutt och förväntansfullt, från tio ner till noll. Even står bredvid Mikael och Pernilla, ser hur de tittar varandra djupt in i ögonen och viskar att de älskar varandra. När de kommit ner till fem står han inte ut längre och vänder sig om, tar sig ut på balkongen, tittar upp på natthimlen och fyrverkerierna. Det är så vackert att han tappar andan. Sen kommer tårarna. Han är ensam där ute, ingen kan se honom, men han torkar ändå envist bort dem. Det är bara det att det hela tiden kommer nya. Så, till slut, struntar han i dem och låter dem falla fritt, rinna nerför kinderna, droppa hela vägen från tionde våningen ner mot marken.

”Gott nytt år!” hör han. Det kommer från precis överallt, från varenda dold vrå, varenda lägenhet, från varje gatuhörn. Orden ljuder över hela Oslo, precis när klockan slår tolv, och det finns ingenstans att fly. Om han kunde, skulle han göra det- fly, sticka, inte följa med de andra in i det nya året. Klockan slår tolv, euforin sköljer in över staden och han befinner sig, ofrivilligt, mitt i stormens öga tillsammans med tusentals andra. Even hör, känner den ta över decembernatten som nu blivit januari. En blinkning med ögat och så är det slut, ännu en blinkning så har det börjat igen, börjat om på ruta ett.

Even minns förra nyårsafton. Det var en lugn kväll. Isak och han satt framför tv:n och klockan elva kom Mikael över efter jobbet. Vid tolvslaget hade de skålat, önskat varandra ett gott nytt år och sedan var det inget mer med det. Det var en fin kväll, inget speciellt egentligen. Even stod på deras minimala balkong då vemodet tog över honom, lade sig i magen och plötsligt gjorde natten lite tyngre. För i ett fönster, på andra sidan gatan, firade en grupp vänner, likt de själva, in det nya året. Han stod och iakttog dem, såg hur de stod och pratade lugnt precis innan klockan slog tolv, hur de skrattade och skålade medan fyrverkerierna exploderade på himlen, för att sedan direkt återgå till hur de var precis innan. Han minns hur konstig det fick honom att känna sig. Denna momentära stund av obetydlig lycka. Han förstod det bara inte, förstår det ännu inte, hela konceptet är obegripligt för honom.

***

Han står och stirrar rakt ut i intet, enstaka raketer skjuts fortfarande upp och målar himlen i olika färger, när han känner ett par armar krama om honom bakifrån. ”Mikael. Jag är ok. Gå tillbaka in till Pernilla” försöker han skratta fram. ”Att du alltid ska oroa dig. Det går bra!”.

Någon kysser hans nacke och det är definitivt inte något Mikael och han brukar göra. Nog för att de är nära vänner men så nära är de då inte. Han vänder sig om och innan han hinner reagera har han Isaks läppar alldeles inpå sina. De viskar ”Gott nytt år…” och börjar sedan kyssa honom.

”Isak?”

”Jag vill kyssa dig Even. Jag saknar dig! Snälla säg att jag får kyssa dig?”

Even har inte viljestyrka nog att stå emot så nickar ivrigt och svarar ”Ja.”

Isak pressar honom mot balkongräcket och kysser än hårdare. Mellan kyssarna hör han Isak mumla ”Kom vi sticker!”

Överrumplad och förvånad frågar Even ”Vart då?”

Isak flinar och svarar ”Varsomhelst!”.

”Isak!” säger Even förtvivlat.

”Förlåt. Jag skojar bara. Försökte vara lite romantisk.”

”Ok. Men vart vill du gå då?”

"Hem till dig?"

”Hem till MIG?” upprepar Even, smärtan i rösten uppenbar.

Isak nickar men tittar honom inte i ögonen ”Ja, hem till dig….”

Even tar Isak i handen, leder honom genom folkhavet i vardagsrummet, undviker effektivt att titta på alla vänner, vänner som säkert följer dem nyfiket med sina blickar och undrar. Han undviker dem alla, vill bara ut ur lägenheten med Isak, vill ta med honom hem och knulla honom i deras säng (ja, för det är fortfarande DERAS, vad än Isak må hävda). Efteråt tänker Even hålla om och ligga nära, så länge han får.

Isak snubblar ut ur hissen och ramlar nästan rakt på det hårda stengolvet i trappuppgången men Even räddar honom. ”Hur full är du egentligen?” frågar han försiktigt.

”Lite” ger Isak till svar.

”Lite, ja.” upprepar Even menande tillbaka.

De går långsamt hemåt och Isak hinner nyktra till något på vägen. När de kommer fram till porten är han så pass nykter att Even blir orolig att han ska ångra sig. Det verkar han lyckligtvis inte ha gjort. Med händerna djupt i jackfickorna frågar Isak ”Ska du öppna porten eller? Det är kallt!”

Strax når de lägenheten och sängen i sovrummet. Even har ingen aning om vad som kommer ske imorgon eller ens om några timmar. Det enda han vet, det enda han är säker på, är att ingenting någonsin kommer bli detsamma.


	12. Jag vet inte vad jag håller på med!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "The Sweet Hello, the Sad Goodbye" av Roxette.  
> Ännu en låt av Roxette alltså. Det är lite genant men jag har ju faktiskt lyssnat på den här när jag skrivit. Lika bra att vara ärlig :'D
> 
> Det här kapitlet har jag skrivit och skrivit om hur många gånger som helst- jag får bara inte till det. Känner dock att det är ett kapitel jag vill ha med. Så, det får bära eller brista.
> 
> God läsning alla fina. Jag fortsätter förundras över att det finns folk som vill läsa det jag skriver. Det betyder jättemycket för mig- verkligen.
> 
> Får kapitlet er att känna något så lämna gärna en kommentar, då blir jag glad.

Precis som Even lovade sig själv höll han om, låg nära. Länge låg han vaken med slutna ögon och näsan djupt begraven i Isaks nacke. Han ville inte somna men till slut måste han ha gjort det ändå för nästa gång han öppnar ögonen är kudden, bredvid honom, tom. Han blinkar några gånger och får snabbt klart för sig att Isak inte längre är där. Even har inte förväntat sig något annat så är inte alls förvånad. Redan från början visste han ju att Isak, när han vaknade, skulle ångra sig, få ångest och smyga ut. Även om han visste kan han inte hindra besvikelsen från att skölja in över honom.

Han lägger sig på rygg, sträcker på sin stela kropp och sparkar frustrerat till med fötterna. De stöter till något och Even reser sig hastigt upp. Där, vid fotändan av sängen, sitter Isak. Hans huvud är böjt och han har händerna placerade framför sin mun, hårt knutna. Isaks axlar skakar lite och små tysta snyftningar undslipper honom. Even inser snabbt att Isak gråter, att han håller sina händerna där han gör för att dölja, för att inte visa.

”Isak” viskar han försiktigt medan han hasar sig ner och lägger en hand på hans ena axel.

Isak intar direkt försvarsställning och försöker skaka bort den, säger ”Vet du, du är inte den enda som gråter ibland. Du har inte ensamrätt på det.”

”Det har jag aldrig sagt.” replikerar Even vresigt, innan han märker hur avig han faktiskt låter, och stoppar sig själv.

Han ändrar sitt tonfall och säger istället trevande ”Jag vet det. Skillnaden är att jag inte längre tror att jag måste dölja det, att jag inte mer kommer låta som om allt är bra när det inte är det. Och det behöver inte du heller Isak. Det är ok att känna saker, man behöver inte stänga inne allt.”

Isak stelnar till och snyftningarna upphör för en stund, sedan fnyser han ”Tror du inte jag vet det?”

Even kämpar mot impulsen att dra åt sig sin hand och tvingar istället sig själv att lägga även sin andra hand på Isaks kropp. Där låter han den ligga en stund innan han sakta drar den genom hans hår, så som han minns att Isak gillar det. Gesten brukar lugna men nu verkar den ha motsatt effekt för Isak rycker till och spottar ilsket ut ”Snälla, låt bli!”

Even försöker sig då på en annan taktik ”Isak, kan du inte snälla berätta vad som är fel, vad det är som pågår?”. Han säger det så lugnt han bara kan men Isak svarar inte, skakar bara långsamt på huvudet.

Even suckar och säger sedan ”Jag trodde vi var klara med det där...”

”Klara med vad då?”

”Med att lägga benen på ryggen och springa när det blir svårt. Trodde vi hade slutat ta valet att såra oss själva, och varandra, istället för att ta emot kärlek och omtanke när det erbjuds.”

Isak stirrar tomt på Even innan han reser sig och säger ”Jag borde gå.”

”Nej Isak. Stanna! Vi är inte färdiga ännu!” försöker Even och känner hur irritationen, över Isaks motvilja till att prata, sakta tar över, vinner över rädslan att han ska gå .

Isak plockar upp sina kläder och börjar klä på sig.

”Ska du gå nu” frågar Even frustrerat?

”Ja, jag ska gå” får han kort till svar och ser sen uppgivet på när Isak går mot hallen och ytterdörren.

Even blir rasande och rusar upp ur sängen, blockerar vägen ut ”Du går fan inte nu! Hör du mig! Det är inte såna vi är, inte längre, inte på flera år.” Even vet att han borde hålla tyst, inte säga mer, fast samtidigt är han så oerhört trött på att visa hänsyn, trött på att vänta utan att säga något tillbaka, trött på att bara tyst ta emot.

De stirrar varandra stint in i ögonen tills Even utmanande lyfter på ögonbrynen, men Isak är envis och låter sig inte provoceras. Han har bestämt sig för att inte säga något och det driver Even till vansinne.

Isak är på väg att gå och det kan inte Even tillåta så han hasplar desperat ur sig ”Så du ska gå utan att vi någonsin adresserar det faktum att du hade sex med Jon?".

Han vet att det är lågt att ta upp det, här och nu, men vill verkligen få en reaktion från Isak, få honom att säga något, reagera. Even är beredd att göra vad som helst för att få Isak att stanna, så han slänger ur sig det och reaktionen låter sig inte dröja. 

”Ehh va? Vadå? Vi var för fan inte ens tillsammans då!” Isaks kinder är röda av frustration

(eller är han kanske upprörd? Even kan inte urskilja vad som är vad längre).

”Nej, ok. Det har du kanske rätt i men jag hade ju precis kommit dit. Vi såg varandra för första gången på flera månader och så...ja..”

”Som sagt, vi var inte tillsammans. Du hade inte med det att göra. Vi är fortsatt inte tillsammans. Du har ingen rätt att ställa krav på mig. Jag är ledsen om mitt beteende igår fick dig tro att du har det.”

”Isak, jag känner dig och detta är inte du. Allt det du säger nu är bara, rent ut sagt, elakt, så jävla elakt. DU är inte elak men det du SÄGER är det och det gör mig, ärligt talat, förtvivlad och väldigt väldigt ledsen”

Luften verkar plötsligt gå ur Isak och han sätter sig ner på huk, gömmer ansiktet i sina händer. Even låter honom sitta så en stund medan han tittar ner på honom och avvaktar, ger tid.

”Even” snyftar Isak plötsligt oväntat och sträcker fram en handen, den andra fortfarande placerad framför hans ögon.

”Du kommer alltså inte titta på mig.” konstaterar Even och väntar på svar.

Isak sitter kvar på golvet, handen ännu utsträckt. Even betraktar den förvirrat och undrar vad han ska göra med den? Ska han ta tag i den? Låta den vara? Han vet faktiskt inte.

”Jag vet inte vad jag håller på med! Jag älskar ju dig. Jag orkar bara inte med...” Isak tystnar och verkar tänka efter innan han fortsätter ”Det är så mycket som pågår just nu. Jag vet inte vem jag är, vad jag vill- allt bara snurrar runt i huvudet på mig. Det är bättre om du bara låter mig gå innan jag säger fler saker som gör dig ledsen.”

”Isak, jag blir sjukt orolig när du håller på så här. Om du tror att jag inte klarar av, vad det än är du går igenom, så tror du fel.”

Isak tar äntligen bort den andra handen från sitt ansikte, tittar upp på Even med tårdränkta kinder och drar honom ner mot sig, klamrar sig fast. ”Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig, jag älskar” upprepar han om och om igen, som ett mantra.

”Och jag älskar dig” svarar Even och trycker Isak mot sig.

Han är så förvirrad, vet inte hur han ska reagera, vad han ska göra, för Isak beter sig jättekonstigt. Isak tar ett extra djupt andetag innan han reser sig upp igen, torkar sedan bestämt bort tårarna och sätter på sig sin hårda mask igen.

Even gör ett sista försök och säger ”Du vet, vi är ganska så lika, egentligen, du och jag”

”Hur då?”

”Vi vill båda älska och bli älskade. Ibland så mycket att det överväldigar oss. När vi inte vet hur vi ska tackla det, vad vi ska göra av oss själva, så försöker vi distansiera oss istället. Lita på mig när jag säger att det inte är bra att göra så. Jag om någon borde veta, inte sant?”

Isak biter sig lätt i läppen och nickar trött. ”Jag har inte sovit på flera veckor. Jag är helt slut men hjärnan vägrar stänga av”.

Even vill fråga honom varför han inte sover men det enda han lyckas göra är att, tyst, stå stilla och be honom med sina ögon att stanna, att kämpa, att inte gå. Isak ger dock inte med sig och tittar trotsigt bort, vägrar möta Evens blick. Sen tar han några steg närmare dörren och är ute i trappuppgången.

Det tar några sekunder innan Even inser att Isak faktiskt inte längre är kvar, att han gått. Det tar ytterligare några sekunder innan han är kapabel till att ta några som helst beslut. Men när han väl bestämt sig för vad han ska göra gör han det, målmedvetet, utan att tveka. Han tänker inte ge upp så hämtar mobilen och slår Eskilds nummer.


	13. Väntan del 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Love of My Life" av Queen
> 
> Jag ber så mycket om ursäkt för det långa uppehållet men skrivkrampen har slagit till och det något fruktansvärt hårt....
> 
> Om jag ska vara ärlig händer det inte så mycket i det här kapitlet....eller ja, det beror på hur man ser det. 
> 
> Läs så får ni se ;)
> 
> Tack ni som läser och kommenterar, ger kudos. Varenda kommentar och kudos gör mig alldeles rörd. <3 <3 <3< 3< 3
> 
> (imorgon åker jag till Oslo igen. Längtar <3 <3 <3)

Han vet inte varför han föreslog att ses just här, det bara blev så. Så nu sitter han här, vid fönstret på en hög stol, och väntar spänt. Bredvid sig har han sina kursböcker. De är nyinköpta och väntar på att bli lästa. Sista terminen började redan för en vecka sedan och han har redan hamnat lite på efterkälken. Han borde, självklart, ha satt igång för längesedan men böckerna beställdes försent och kom först igår. Oron, han undvikit att kännas vid, gnager nu inom honom, gör honom rastlös. Han ska sätta igång, komma ikapp, ska bara få det här andra överstökat först.

Han har haft svårt med koncentrationen en längre tid och misstänker att det inte kommer bli bättre innan de får ses och han får reda på vad det är Even vill säga honom. Och om han ska vara riktigt ärlig, med sig själv, så saknar han Even, vill träffa och ta på honom, känna hans doft, se in i hans blå ögon. Även om Even nog skulle hävda motsatsen så har han aldrig slutat vilja vara nära. Allt blir bara så fel när han ska förklara, prata om vad han tänker och känner. Varje gång slutar det med att de blir arga och anklagar varandra, luften alltför laddad för att få fram något vettigt, och han flyr.

Om han inte ska förlora Even måste han skärpa sig, han vet ju det. Problemet är bara att han inte vet hur han ska gå till väga. Han måste prata med Even, så mycket förstår han ju. Måste försöka förklara utan att tappa humöret och skylla ifrån sig. Det är så mycket som försiggår inom honom och han vet inte i vilken ände han ska börja. Han är inte bra på att prata om sig själv, fick aldrig lära sig det. Det var alltid så mycket annat som kom i vägen.

Då Even sade att han håller allt inom sig, men inte behöver det, blev han rasande. Men sanningen är den att Even har rätt och han vill ändra på sig, han vill verkligen det. Men när man gjort något så länge är det svårt att bara sluta. Han vet, helt enkelt, inte hur man gör när man släpper in, delar med sig. Under åren, med hjälp av Even och hans envishet, blev han förvisso bättre på det och började så smått öppna upp. Det är bara det att han har så många spärrar, så många inre konflikter att det tar alltför lång tid, alltför mycket energi. Det är enklare för honom att bara stänga ner och undvika. I alla fall var det det förut. Nu börjar han omvärdera, tänka i andra banor.

En av böckerna faller plötsligt ner på golvet och avbryter hans funderingar. Han böjer sig kvickt ner, plockar upp den från det slaskprydda golvet och börjar bläddra i den, sniffar förstulet på de nya blanka sidorna. Han gillar doften av nya böcker, de luktar speciellt, fyller honom med förväntan och lust. Det har varit svårt att känna såna känslorna på ett tag, ganska länge faktiskt. Men när han nuddar sidorna, i boken, med nästippen, pirrar det till någonstans långt inne i hans mage. Överaskat skrattar han till och lägger försiktigt sin ena hand mitt på magen. Han börjar sedan le stort, kan liksom inte hindra sig själv, vill inte heller göra det, för det känns så härligt.

Det regnar ute och snön har förvandlats till en gråslaskig smörja. Han spejar förväntansfullt ut genom fönstret, tittar efter Even, men ser honom inte. Otåligt tar han en klunk av det ljumma kaffet och fortsätter vänta. Benen rör sig nervöst under bänkskivan, fingrarna trummar snabbt men metodiskt på den halvtomma kaffemuggen.

”Kommer han inte snart” mumlar han tyst för sig själv.

Han tittar på klockan och ser att det är en halvtimma kvar innan deras utsatta tid. Vanligtvis är han den som föredrar att komma lite sent, vill inte vara den som sitter och väntar, är hellre den som kommer in med andan i halsen. Men idag kom böckerna, han beställde förra veckan, och han ville hämta dem så fort han bara kunde. Fann sig trampandes utanför universitetets bokhandel redan innan de ens hade öppnat för dagen. Genom den stora glasdörren kunde han se dem skratta till när de såg honom stå där med ansiktet dolt under sin röda halsduk. När de väl släppte in honom log de vänligt mot honom och han stammade generat fram sitt ärende. Utan några andra före gick allt väldigt fort. Han fick sina böcker, lade dem i sin väska och var ute igen inom ett par minuter. Med för lite tid att hinna åka hem bestämde han sig istället för att ta sig direkt till caféet där han nu sitter och väntar på Even. Så idag, av alla möjliga dagar, är den dag ödet bestämt att han ska lyckas komma i tid, sitta och vänta, vara nervös, svettas.

Det var längesedan han var här och han har nästan glömt bort hur mycket tid som faktiskt tillbringades här förr. Plötsligt minns han allt så klart- grabbarna efter skolan, Sana på studieträffar och, senare, de otaliga kvällarna då han väntade på att Even skulle bli klar efter sena skift. Han minns det med ett uns rosaskimmrande nostalgi och tittar sig varsamt omkring i lokalen där han nästan känner sig som hemma. Allt är så bekant- stolarna, disken, dofterna, muggarna, förklädena, surret från kaffemaskinen. Han känner allt så väl, har varit här så många gånger att han tappat räkningen. Böckerna bredvid honom känner han inte längre för att läsa. Hans tankar är någon helt annanstans. Med Nissen alldeles runt hörnet (där bänken ännu står kvar- det vet han), blundar han och kan nästan inbilla sig att det är då, att ingen tid passerat, att allt som hände då ännu inte har hänt, att allt fortfarande ligger framför honom, är på väg att hända. Även om mycket av det är färgat av osäkerhet och rädsla så är det ändå en känsla av lycka som sprider sig inom honom. Det var då allt vände, då han insåg att det fanns något mer.

Han höjer blicken igen och tittar ut genom fönstret. Där, på andra sidan gata, ser han honom äntligen. Even står vid övergångsstället, väntar på grön gubbe. ”Han måste ha tagit spårvagnen” tänker han och låter sig stirra, ta in honom.

Even har en ljusblå regnkappa på sig, den är uppknäppt och luvan hänger snett, täcker inte ens halva huvudet. Han studsar otåligt där han står och väntar, svingar lite med armarna. En bil far förbi och vinddraget gör så att luvan faller av helt och hållet, blottar hans mörkblonda hår. Nästa bil stannar och Even får äntligen gå över gatan. Han gör det med blicken fäst på marken. När Even är halvvägs över tittar han mot caféet och deras ögon möts. Han stannar till och ler osäkert innan han börjar småspringa fram till dörren, öppnar den och går in.

”Isak” hör han när han omfamnas av två långa armar.

Han kramar hårt tillbaka, vägrar släppa taget och tänker

_Kom ihåg vad Kristin sade! Det är bara att säga det. Det är ingen stor grej. Du måste tro på att han stannar ändå. Att han orkar, även om han har sitt eget att tänka på. För Even, om någon, borde ju förstå. Ha lite tilltro!_

”Even” viskar han in i hans öra och ger honom sedan en lätt puss på kinden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Om kapitlet fick er att känna något så lämna en kommentar. Då blir jag glad :)


	14. Väntan del 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Solitary" av Vnv Nation
> 
> Blir fortsatt överväldigad av det faktum att folk fortsätter läsa, lämna kudos och kommentera. Jag är så tacksam.
> 
> Tusentals kramar till er alla!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

_And if rain brings winds of change_

_let it rain on us forever._

_I have no doubts from what I've seen,_

_I have never wanted more._

_With this line I'll mark the past_

_as a symbol of beginning._ \- Vnv Nation, Solitary

***

Han tittar ner mot marken och sluter ögonen medan han väntar. Bakom stängda ögonlock flimrar bilderna förbi. Han vill inte se dem, helst inte minnas alls, men de vägrar lämna honom i fred, tränger sig envetet in. Han kan inte sluta tänka på att han borde gjort mer, försökt lite till för att nå fram. Om han hade gjort det kanske allt hade varit så annorlunda nu. Men det är lätt att vara efterklok, såklart. När man är mitt uppe i allt är det inte lika enkelt, inte lika uppenbart. Det vet han men det är ändå ingen ursäkt.

Det som hände var alltför nära, alltför likt hans egna erfarenheter, och slog ner lika oväntat som en blixt från klar himmel. Han såg det inte komma. Plötsligt hände det bara. Han skulle sett det komma, men det gjorde han inte och för det klandrar han sig själv. Efteråt, när det redan hade hänt, skulle han sagt mer, stöttat fullt ut, funnits där lite extra, men han misslyckades något frukansvärt. Efter ett tag fortsatte han, helt enkelt, som vanligt och kunde till slut låtsas som om ingenting hade hänt. Och för det kommer han aldrig kunna förlåta sig själv- för se vart det fört dem, var de nu befinner sig.

Det var, konstigt nog, lätt att gå vidare, tuffa på framåt. Det var alldeles för lätt, inser han nu. Han lyckades övertyga sig själv om att allt var som vanligt, att inget förändrades. Men han hade fel, för ingenting var sig likt efteråt, ingenting.

Skammen över att han svek honom är allt han kan tänka på, allt han känner. Han ser det så klart nu- han svek honom när han behövdes som mest. Att han inte lyckades vara där, när han behövdes, får honom att vilja plocka bort varenda hårstrå från sin kropp, ett efter ett, tills det inte finns ett endaste kvar. Det är vad som upptar hans tankar när han står där och väntar på att lyset ska slå om, väntar på att den röda gubben äntligen ska bli grön. Det är det enda han känner när regnet piskar honom i ansiktet och bilen kör förbi, gör så att luvan, på den ljusblå regnkappan, faller av honom.

Det känns som om tiden står still, som om han stått där och väntat hur länge som helst. Det börjar krypa under hans skinn, han måste röra på sig. Helst av allt vill han skrika högt, springa ett varv runt kvarteret eller kanske slå en hand in i en vägg- vad som helst egentligen, för att få utlopp för alla känslor som virvlar runt inom honom. Men det gör han inte. Han står lydigt kvar vid övergångsstället, studsar lite lätt, svingar smått med armarna. Det hjälper lite, lugnar hans nerver

Efter vad som känns som en evighet får han äntligen gå över. Han vågar inte riktigt ännu titta efter, om han sitter där och väntar på honom, så han håller blicken riktad mot marken medan han samlar mod. Halvvägs över stannar han till, drar handen genom sitt blöta hår, tar ett djupt andetag och tittar beslutsamt upp. Deras ögon möts och han försöker le, se avslappnad ut. (Han vet inte om han lyckas för inuti är han ett nervöst vrak.) Han gör sitt bästa men känner hur läpparna darrar och ögonen nervöst blinkar.

Efter ett djupt andetag viskar han till själv ”Nu eller aldrig” och börjar smålöpa bort mot caféet- till Isak.

***

”Svara då!” säger han otåligt in i mobilen. Men signalerna fortsätter gå fram utan att någon svarar. Efter tio signaler bryts samtalet. Han ringer upp igen- samma sak. Och igen och igen. Han får inget svar så ger slutligen upp, kastar mobilen hårt ner i soffan och följer strax själv efter. Han slänger sig på mage rakt ner i soffan, begraver sitt ansikte i kuddarna och ger ifrån sig ett uppgivet läte.

Han minns alla de gånger de blev avbrutna mitt i något för att Eskild inte har några som helst spärrar eller skrupler. Alla de gånger Eskild gick rakt in, utan att först knacka och de, smått förskräckta men ändå roade, sade till honom att gå ut, att de var upptagna. Även när de flyttade ut till sin egen lägenhet forsatte det. Eskild var aldrig rädd för att, i tid och otid, använda sin extranyckel. Han frågade ofta Isak ”Varför gav du just honom den enda extranyckeln? Varför inte ge den till Jonas istället?”

Han tar tillbaka det nu, han är villig att ta tillbaka varenda uppgiven suck, varenda ont ord kastat i Eskilds riktning. Han tar tillbaka det bara han får höra mobilen ringa, bara han får se Eskilds namn lysa upp skärmen. Men dagen och kvällen passerar utan att han får det där samtalet.

Hela veckan går utan att han hör något. Han kan inte sova om nätterna, inte koncentrera sig på jobbet. Folk börjar titta misstänksamt på honom och han vet vad de tänker. Men nej, han är inte manisk. Just nu är han ”bara” ledsen men han börjar, så smått, oroa sig över att det kommer utvecklas till något annat om han låter det gå för långt. Han måste sova bättre, äta mer regelbundet, komma ihåg att ta sina tabletter men mest av allt behöver han att Eskild ringer tillbaka.

Och till slut gör han det. En regnig tisdag morgon precis när Even går in på kontoret, hänger av sig rocken och sätter sig vid datorn så ringer det. Han förstår först inte att det är hans mobil som gör ljud ifrån sig- han brukar alltid stänga av ljudet så fort han kommer till jobbet, så det tar några signaler innan han reagerar. Han reser sig hastigt upp, så hastigt att stolen välter bakom honom, och svarar ”Ja, hallå?”

”Hej det Är Eskild.”

”Eskild” andas han ut i lättnad.

”Är allt ok darling?” frågar Eskild.

Han skrattar sarkastiskt till och svarar ”Nja...”

Eskild suckar, inser kanske att frågan inte var den bästa, och säger ursäktande ”Förlåt, det var en dum fråga.”

Trots att Eskild inte kan se honom nickar han instämmande.

”Så vad ville du? Jag antar att det har med Isak att göra...”

”Eskild snälla, jag vet att du sa att jag måste prata med Isak och jag har fösökt men det går inte bra. Han beter sig helt random och jag får inget vettigt ur honom. Han säger en massa saker men inget jag kan göra något med, om du förstår vad jag menar....”

Eskild dröjer med svaret innan han motvilligt pressar fram ett ”Ja”. Och dröjer ännu en stund innan han fortsätter ”Jag tror verkligen han vill berätta själv och att han gör det när han är redo”.

”Eskild, jag är inte så säker på det. Jag behöver din hjälp. Snälla.”

Det är tyst på andra sidan medan Eskild tänker efter, försöker bestämma sig för vad han ska göra. ”Jag vet inte Even....du sätter mig i en väldigt besvärlig siutation här.”

”Jag vet och jag ber om ursäkt för det men jag vet inte vad jag ska göra.”

Eskild suckar igen innan han fortsätter ”Du vet när han försökte...”

Han börjar kallsvettas och munnen blir torr som sandpapper när han tror sig inse vad det är Eskild vill säga ”Har han försökt göra det igen? När då?”

Eskild avbryter honom och säger ”Nej, nej, nej. Förlåt, det var uppenbarligen inte den rätta änden att börja i.”

”Va?” frågar han förvirrad, förstår inte alls vad det är Eskild vill ha sagt.

”Jag menar att det har tagit hårt på honom. Att han börjat ta itu med det nu.” Eskild tystnar för en sekund och mumlar sedan ”Lite försent, om du frågar mig..”

”Vadå försent?”

”Jag menar att han skulle gjort det mycket tidigare, inte väntat så länge.”

Han förstår ju vad Eskild menar men får inte fram ett endaste ord för att förmedla det. Han förblir tyst, lämnar Eskild väntandes, hör på hans andetag att han förväntar sig en reaktion. Men detta är ett känsligt ämne och han vet inte om han kan prata med Eskild om det, har ju nästan inte ens pratat om det med Isak, i alla fall inte på väldigt länge. Det är fortfarande ett öppet blödande sår, ett han försökt förneka längre finns.

”Du?” hör han Eskild.

”Ja, jag är fortfarande här” viskar han.

”Vill du veta mer så får du prata med Isak- lyssna på honom. Det är dags nu, tycker du inte? För er båda?”

”Ja”

***

”Ja det är Isak!”

”Hej det är jag”.

Det är tyst.

”Kan vi ses?”

Tystnaden fortsätter.

”Isak?”

”Ja ok.”

”Imorgon?”

”Jag ska hämta min nya kurslitteratur som äntligen kommit, så efter det kanske? Men jobbar du inte imorgon?”

”Jag tar ledigt. Jag vill träffa dig. Vi måste prata.”

”Ok. Skovveien?”

Samtalet är kort, utan känslor. Men han vet att det bara är yta. Det är så mycket yta mellan dem och han undrar sorgset när det blev så?

***

Han öppnar cafédörren och går fram till Isak, omfamnar honom- utan tvekan, och viskar in i hans öra ”Isak”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det går långsamt fram men hoppas ni orkar hänga med ett tag till. Lämna gärna en kommentar och säg vad ni tycker, då blir jag glad!


	15. Samtal 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Om du vil" av Eva Weel Skram
> 
> Jag är väldigt osäker på det här kapitlet. Kanske har jag tagit mig vatten över huvudet??!!?? *hjälp*
> 
> Tack för att ni läser, kommenterar och lämnar kudos.
> 
> <3 <3 <3

_Om du vil, står eg med deg i motvind_

_Om du vil, hjelp eg til å sleppe lyset in_

_Om du vil_

_Om du vil_

_-_ Om du vil, Eva Weel Skram

***

Det finns så mycket att säga men det är svårt att ta det där första steget, speciellt när man hållt tyst så länge, varit tyst om det som verkligen betyder något. Då är det lättare att bara forsätta. Men han vill inte ha det så, vill mycket mer än det, vill ha allt- med Isak.

Minuterna passerar, kaffet kallnar, folk kommer och går- allt medan de sitter där och försöker finna de rätta orden. Då och då harklar Isak till och sneglar osäkert i Evens riktning.

Men som på kommando tar de båda sats, samtidigt, och säger ”Isak?", ”Even?”. Att de äntligen säger något, och dessutom precis i samma ögonblick, får dem att skratta till. Det lättar faktiskt upp den spända stämningen något, men bara för en stund. Nu vet de inte vem som bör börja och väntar, under obekväm tystnad, på att den andra ska ta språnget och kasta sig ut i det.

”Vill du börja?” frågar Isak ansträngt efter en stund. ”Det var ju trots allt du som ville träffas.”

Even nickar lätt och krämtar till. ” Ja, jo, ok”.

Han funderar på var han ska börja. Hur han ska få fram det han vill ha sagt. Det dröjer och snart hör han avlägset ”Hallå? Even?”

Nu måste han säga någt men hans huvud är helt tomt och nervositeten slår honom med full kraft, för han har ingen som helst aning om vad han ska säga. Magen värker och händerna darrar när han slutligen lyfter blicken och stirrar rakt in i Isaks ögon. De är blanka och tittar frågande på honom. Han stirrar in i dem, söker efter något, efter vad är han inte säker på, men finner det inte så slår snabbt ner blicken igen. 

”Förlåt!” får han, till slut, skakande fram. ”Förlåt” upprepar han och känner hur rösten sviker honom. Han gör ett nytt försök och säger det igen, känner att han inte kan säga det nog.

Isak säger ingenting, stirrar bara på honom med ihopknipna läppar. Efter en stund tar Isak hans händer, tar dem i sina och håller dem hårt, frågar ”Vad säger du förlåt för Even?”

”Jag var inte där och jag är så jävla ledsen för det.”

Isak suckar och Even vill försvinna från jordens yta. Han bannar sig själv inombords för självklart skulle han börjat med något annat. Vad vet han inte, vad som helst egentligen, bara inte förlåt. Kommer de sitta där nu och prata om skuld, inte adressera allt det där andra? Han ångrar sig, vill starta om på nytt men ordet är redan ute ur hans mun, har nått Isaks öron.

Isak suckar och Even förväntar sig inget annat än att Isak till slut fått nog, att han bara ska resa sig upp och gå, en gång för alla. Men Isak överraskar genom att böja sig fram, kyssa hans knogar och säga ”Even, du behöver inte be om ursäkt. Det är jag som ska göra det. Eller kanske ska ingen av oss göra det. Kanske ska vi sluta säga förlåt helt och hållet?”

Even vågar lyfta sin blick igen och möta Isaks. ”Men det är så mycket jag önskar jag hade gjort då. Så mycket jag önskar ogjort.”

Isak nickar ”Jag förstår det”. Han flackar lite med blicken innan han fortsätter ”Det gäller oss båda tror jag. Även jag skulle gjort så mycket annorlunda, Even.”

”Men du skulle inte ha behövt. Det var jag, bara jag som.... Jag skulle gjort så mycket mer.”

”När skulle du gjort mer? Du gjorde säkert ditt bästa.” insisterar Isak

Återigen är de där, där de var för ett år sedan, med Isak som försöker trösta och göra honom stark. Det är ju inte så det ska vara. Det ska vara tvärtom. Han ska vara där för Isak.

”Isak” bedjar han och tittar försiktigt på honom. ”Du måste inte säga saker för att få mig må bättre eller känna mig ok över hur jag tog mig an allt. Jag förtjänar att få lida lite, känna att jag gjorde fel. Du har lov att säga att mitt beteende, då och kanske även nu- här, gör dig förbannad. Besviken till och med. Jag kan ta det. Och jag är ledsen för att jag inte var där för dig, så som du antagligen behövde då.”

”Är det inte det en partner gör? Stöttar och försöker få den andra må bättre? Är inte det en del av att vara med någon?”

”Jag säger inget annat, Isak. Jag försöker bara få fram att det ska gå i båda riktningarna. Det är inte du ensam som ska göra det. Om det ska fungera ska vi båda göra det. Vi ska bära och stötta varandra. Du ska inte ensam bära mig och jag ska inte ensam bära dig. Vi ska göra det tillsammans. Och jag säger förlåt för att jag misslyckades med det. Jag svek dig när du behövde mig som mest. Jag inser det nu och förstår om du aldrig kan förlåta mig för det.”

”Jag måste ha en ny kopp kaffe. Detta är alltför kallt.” säger Isak och gestikulerar mot den halvfulla koppen.

Han ser på när Isak reser sig upp och går mot disken med slokande axlar, huvudet böjt. ”Jag gjorde detta” klandrar han sig själv. ”Det är mitt fel.”

Han ser på hur Isak kommer tillbaka med röda ögon och rinnande näsa. ”Sorry, jag behövde bara en liten paus. Samla mina tankar.”

”Jag vill inte att du ska vara ledsen mer. Jag vill att du ska le och mena det, att leendet ska nå hela vägen upp till dina ögon, få dem att skina. Jag vill vara där när det sker, vill vara en av anledningarna till det.”

Isak försöker le men lyckas inte helt och Even känner hur hopplösheten fyller honom, tar över allt. ”Vi är uppenbarligen inte där än men jag hoppas och tror att vi kommer komma dit- tillsammans.”.

Even tittar hoppfullt på Isak, väntar och undrar om han fick med sig ordet 'tillsammans'. Isak rynkar på näsan och säger frustrerat ”Jag vill inte att du ska klandra dig själv. Om du gör det så vill jag att du ska sluta upp med det, på en gång. Du hade inte kunnat göra något för att stoppa det, så du vet det. Jag hade bestämt mig och du hade inte kunnat förhindra det.”

Han vill fråga ”Isak, hörde du inte? Jag ställde dig en fråga.” men istället hör han sig själv säga ”Det vet du inte. Du vet inte det.” för kanske behöver han inte veta svaret riktigt än, även om han skulle göra allt för att få veta om Isak fortfarande ser en framtid där de är tillsammans.

”Jo det vet jag. Och dessutom försökte du men jag ville inte, var inte mottaglig”.

”Gjorde jag?”

Isak nickar och för sina fötter närmare hans. Under bordet flätar de samman sina ben, hakar fast i varandra och Even känner hur hans kropp, för första gången på länge, slappnar av.

”Jag tror du är för snäll. Jag tror du är rädd för hur sanningen skulle påverka mig, vad som skulle hända om du säger som det är.”

”Allt handlar inte om din bipolaritet Even. Kanske hade jag sagt något annat just efteråt, för att såra, om du hade frågat. Men nu, med lite tid bakom oss, kan jag ärligt säga att det inte var därför jag inte ville prata om det.” Even försöker ta in vad Isak säger men det är svårt.

” Jag vill att du ska veta att det var mitt beslut, tänker att du behöver höra det. Det som hände efteråt, däremot, hur vi valde att hantera allt, där bär både du och jag skuld. Om vi nu ens ska prata i sådana termer.”

Tårar rinner nerför Isaks kinder så Even lutar sig fram, stryker varsamt bort dem och säger ”Jag ska bli bättre, jag lovar.”

”Du behöver inte bli bättre, du är bra som du är. Kanske behöver vi bara bli bättre på att prata med varandra, verkligen prata. Inte bara anta och tro att vi vet hur den andra känner eller tänker. Framförallt, måste vi sluta ta ansvar för den andres känslor och handlingar. Det yttersta ansvaret ligger på en själv, inte hos någon annan. Endast jag, och jag ensam, är ansvarig för mina handlingar. Inte någon annan!”

Isak tystnar för en stund innan han tar ett djupt andetag och viskar ”Du borde veta. Du om någon borde veta.”

”Veta vadå?”

”Att den som bestämt sig för att ta sitt liv kommer försöka oavsett.” Och ja, Even vet ju det, vet det alltför väl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vad tyckte ni? *biter nervöst på naglarna*


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "My Oh My" av David Gray.
> 
> Kapitlet kanske är lite rörigt, jag är medveten om det, för jag hoppar lite fram och tillbaka i tiden. Så ni vet.
> 
> Återigen, massa kärlek till er som läser, lämnar kudos och skriver kommentarer- blir lika glad var gång.
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3

_What on earth is going on in my heart_

_As it turns as cold as stone?_

_Seems these days I don't feel anything_

_'Less it cuts me right down to the bone_

_What on earth is going on in my heart?_

\- My Oh My, David Gray

***

Tystnaden är tryckande, känns som ett åtsittande bälte runt hans bröstkorg, ett som blir tightare ju längre de väntar. Orden ekar i Isaks öron ”hade försökt oavsett”. Han insåg inte hur sanna det faktiskt var tills han sade dem. Orden förvånande honom, fick honom att tappa fattningen lite. Nu, mer än någonsin, behöver han att Even säger något- gärna så fort som möjligt, innan han tappar modet, reser sig upp och rusar därifrån..

Even är tyst och säger ingenting men Isak kan höra de ansträngda andetagen han tar, hur han kämpar med att få luft. Han lyfter försiktigt blicken och tittar rakt in i Evens ögon. Tydligen är det det Even behöver, för han sträcker ut sina händer och tar Isaks, för dem till sitt ansikte. Isaks fingertoppar nuddar Evens våta kinder och börjar automatiskt torka dem torra. Det är en reflexmässig rörelse, en han inte kan rå för, som sitter i benmärgen. När han gör det suckar Even högt av lättnad.

Isak tittar sig runt och reser sig sen plötsligt upp. Han tar på sig jackan, packar ihop sina saker och säger ”Kom”.

Even tittar förvirrat på honom för en sekund innan han nickar och reser sig upp han med. De tar målmedvetet varandra i händerna och går raskt ut från caféet. Utan att säga något till varandra vet de vart de är på väg, vad de vill.

***

Even ligger ovanpå honom, de är svettiga och andas häftigt. ”Jag älskar dig” hör han Even säga och känner genast hur han vill säga det tillbaka. Och han gör det nästan- men bara nästan. I sista sekund ändrar han sig och säger istället ”När du säger att du älskar mig vet jag inte riktigt vad jag ska säga eller tro.”

”Vadå? Tror du jag hittar på?” frågar Even sårat?

Isak låtsas som om han inte hör frågan och fortsätter envist ”Och när jag säger det till dig, även om jag tror mig mena det, kan jag inte låta bli att fråga mig själv om jag verkligen menar det eller om jag bara säger det av gammal vana?” Han tittar fundersamt på Even medan han nervöst biter sig i läppen. Den är svullen, sönderkysst av Evens iver.

Even rullar av honom, lägger sina armar under huvudet och tittar upp i taket. Strax säger han ”Jag vet att jag älskar dig men jag kan såklart inte säga åt dig vad du känner, vad som är sant eller inte för dig, vad din sanning är. Jag önskar verkligen att jag kunde det, önskar det väldigt mycket men....”

De ligger nu på rygg båda två medan tystnaden fyller rummet. Det drar kallt från någonstans och Isak huttrar till. Han vänder sig om mot fönstret, ser att det står på glänt och sätter sig upp. Sakta lutar han sig åt sidan och stänger det, gnuggar sina händer. Det dröjer inte länge innan han lagt sig ner igen, bredvid Even. Han lägger sig närmare än innan, drar upp täcket över deras huvuden och viskar sedan ”Men gammal vana kan väl inte kännas så intensiv? Eller kan den det? Jag vet inte.”

Det sista orden säger han mer till sig själv och förväntar sig inget svar, vilket han inte heller får. Inte med ord i alla fall men med en kyss på sin kind och ett par långa armar runt sin midja. Det känns tryggt och säkert, som om allt är som det ska vara, alltid bör vara.

De ligger tätt omslutna i sängen. Isak håller hårt om Even som nu somnat och högljutt snarkar. Han tittar försiktigt ner på honom och kan inte låta bli att le. Han fylls med ömhet när han inser att han vill, verkligen vill. Om han kunde skulle han göra det- stanna där för alltid. Han skulle flytta hem igen och de skulle börja om på nytt, ta det minut för minut, så som de alltid gjorde innan. Men hur bekant och rätt det än må kännas, just nu, är Isak livrädd. För tänk om han hamnar där igen? Där, där han slutade känna, slutade se meningen med allt. Han kan inte sluta undra om Even kommer orka med ännu en omgång.

***

Visst hörde han Evens dolda fråga- tillsammans?- och vet så väl vad Even vill höra, men han kan helt enkelt inte ge honom ett svar, inte ännu. Och det blir så tydligt varför när de ses. Varje gång Even öppnar munnen känner Isak sig irriterad. Varenda ursäkt, varenda bedjande blick, får hans inre att koka av ilska. Det förvånar honom för han trodde ju att han hade bearbetat de flesta av sina känslor, med hjälp av Kristin. Men nu undrar han, i sitt stilla sinne, om han egentligen kommit någonvart alls.

Även om en stor del av honom säger att han kan, att han vill, så finns det en ännu större del av honom som hävdar motsatsen och stretar emot. Det pågår en kamp mellan hans hjärta och hjärna och han vet inte vilken av dem han ska lyssna på.

Egentligen vill han snäsa åt Even, anklaga och lägga all skuld på honom genom att säga ”Ja det var för jävligt gjort av dig” men det gör han inte. Han vet att det vore orättvist så han sträcker istället fram sina händer och säger saker som tröstar och ursäktar. I samma sekund som han gör det bannar han sig själv, för är det inte bättre att bara skälla lite och få det ur vägen, få ur sig lite av den frustration som bott inom honom så länge? Han är på väg att göra det men så säger Even saker som avväpnar, som påminner honom om varför de sitter där. Då känns det plötsligt inte lika viktigt längre, att få allt det där andra sagt. Det viktigaste, i det stora hela, är väl ändå att de sitter där och åtminstone försöker prata om det som skaver och gör ont, att de tar tag i det som drev dem isär.

Så istället för att höja rösten väljer han ord med omsorg, ord som släcker de eldar som återigen hotar att ta fyr och blossa upp. De är ju, trots allt, inte där för att starta ytterligare rasande eldar att bekämpa- speciellt inte när de som tidigare bränt dem, så fruktansvärt, precis börjat falna och dö.

***

Even sover djupt på Isaks bröstkorg, snarkningarna fyller rummet och får hans kropp att vibrera. I vanliga fall skulle han ha väckt Even, med en vass armbåge i sidan, sagt någon syrlig kommentar, men idag låter han det vara, idag låter han honom snarka, idag är det helt ok- mer än ok faktiskt.

Isak tar ett skakande andetag innan han tar mod till sig och lutar sig ner mot Evens öra. Han tvekar en stund men viskar sedan ”Baby, jag älskar dig! Jag älskar dig och det skrämmer mig för jag är så van att inte känna något alls längre. Jag känner ingenting, förutom när jag är med dig, och det är läskigt- det skrämmer mig. Men jag älskar dig så mycket, så mycket att jag inte kan andas. Jag vill att du ska veta det”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ja, vad tyckte ni? Lämna gärna en kommentar och säg något snällt eller något mindre snällt- vilket som går bra :D
> 
> Kramar till er alla!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Spor" av Kari Bremnes.
> 
> (Egentligen har jag haft en helt annan låt (Collide av Tiana Major9, EARTHGANG?) i lurarna när jag skrivit det här kapitlet men det är en låt från wtfock och passar inte alls in. Är det någon mer än jag som blivit mer än galet besatt av belgiska SKAM? ;) ) 
> 
> Jag vet inte vad jag ska säga om det här kapitlet förutom att det inte riktigt var vad jag hade tänkt mig från början. Det är ficen som bestämmer vart den vill, inte jag. :D Man skulle ju kunna tro att jag har något att säga till om men den här ficen är som ett bångstyrigt barn som gör lite som det vill.
> 
> Tack till alla er som fortsätter visa intresse för den här ficen. Jag är så tacksam!

”Stanna!” hör han. ”Gå inte!”. Så han stannar och lägger sig ner igen, gömmer sitt huvud i Evens varma famn.

***

”Det var några veckor sedan vi sågs. Berätta hur det gått sedan sist” säger Kristin.

Han sträcker på sina armar och drar sedan händerna genom sitt hår innan han försiktigt svarar ”Jag har flyttat tillbaka in”.

Rädd för vad hon kommer säga undviker han medvetet hennes blick, istället fokuserar han på plantan bakom henne i hörnet. Den är stor och fyller hela utrymmet där den står. Bladen längst ner är gula och borde plockas bort. Han har alltid tyckt att den är felplacerad, för borde den egentligen inte stå närmare fönstret där den kan få lite solljus? Fram tills idag har den dock varit prunkande grön, eller har den? Han vet inte, kan inte minnas, har egentligen aldrig studerat den speciellt ingående, bara konstaterat vissa uppenbara fakta; 'Den borde stå närmare fönstret' 'Den är grön' 'Den står bakom dörren' 'Den är stor'. Men när han verkligen tittar ser han så mycket mer och kan inte slita ögonen ifrån den. Det är som om han ser den för allra första gången, som om han aldrig sett den förr.

***

Han stannade och det kändes så rätt. De åt frukost tillsammans, tog en promenad, höll varandra i händerna och njöt av att vara nära. Allt kändes nytt, han var avslappnad och Evens osäkerhet var som bortblåst. Det var som om Even hade tagit något sorts beslut, som om något plötsligt hade förändrats, något han inte ville dela med sig av men som hade övertygat honom om att allt skulle ordna sig, till slut.

De umgicks mer och mer och han började se Even i ett annat ljus. Eller snarare i det ljus han förr såg honom och han kunde inte låta bli att hänge sig, låta det bli det största av allt. Han levde som om han var i ett konstant rus och älskade det. Det som överraskade honom mest var hur lätt det var att förälska sig igen. Han vägrade tänka efter och lät sig falla, utan att ifrågasätta. Och Even han tog tacksamt emot, gav lika mycket som han fick.

Vissa nätter hos Even vaknade han upp kallsvettig efter oroliga drömmar men det sköt han ifrån sig, det andra runtomkring var lättare att hantera- lyckan och euforin. Han ville absolut inte ta en extra titt, gå djupare och eventuellt rasera allt det fina han kände inom sig.

***

”Isak?”

Han rycker till, glömmer av att han inte vill titta in i Kristins ögon, glömmer av att vara nervös, och lyfter disträ blicken. ”Åh sorry. Jag försvann visst en stund. Sade du något?”

Hon ler mot honom och säger ”Har du något att säga om det?”

”Om vadå?” frågar han förvirrat, tankarna fortsatt hos den där plantan.

Varför den plötsligt tar hela hans uppmärksamhet förstår han inte. Han vet bara att han är nyfiken, vill veta. En tanke slår honom _kanske är det så med allt annat också, att man måste titta en extra gång innan man ser hur det verkligen är._

”Om det du sade. Att du flyttat tillbaka...”

”Har den alltid sett ut så där?” frågar han och undviker hennes fråga. Han vill inte svara, kan inte svara. För det som, för ett par veckor sedan, verkade så rätt känns inte längre rätt. Det är inte så att det känns fel, inte alls, men det känns inte rätt heller. Han vet helt enkelt inte vad han känner så hur ska han kunna svara utan att erkänna att han inte har någon som helst aning?

Kristin tappar aldrig ansiktet, hon ger alltid ett lugnt intryck och ger honom tid att samla sina tankar, få ut dem i ord. Men idag rynkar hon på pannan och slår med pennan på sitt block, verkar otålig.

Han tittar undrande på henne och frågar ”Vad är det?”.

Hon suckar och för första gången kan han ana att hon är frustrerad. ”Varför undviker du min fråga?”

Han rycker på axlarna.

***

Trots att allt gått så fort känns det ändå bra. Det är såklart inte perfekt och han vet att det vore konstigt om det var det, såpass mycket förstår han, men de har det bra och de älskar varandra. Even säger det hela tiden medan han själv inte ännu har sagt det rakt ut. Han försöker istället visa det i handling, försöker visa att han ska satsa, att han är där och inte ska någonstans.

Det är de två nu, det är han säker på, och flera gånger har han haft de tre stora orden på tungan. Han har nästan sagt det men alltid stoppat sig i sista sekund. Even längtar efter att få höra det, han kan se det i hans längtande ögon, men han har bara inte kunnat säga det ännu. Det var alltid så lätt förut men nu håller han tillbaka och om någon frågade skulle han inte kunna ge ett rakt svar.

De ligger i soffan och tittar på någon film när Even ännu en gång viskar det in i hans öra ”Jag älskar dig.” Det susar i hans öron och han känner irrationen växa sig större. Even har sagt det så många gånger att det nästan blivit omöjligt att säga det tillbaka. Orden har blivit genomskinliga och förlorat sin betydelse. Kanske skulle han vilja säga dem men säger han dem nu skulle det kännas fel. Han skulle säga dem för att Even vill höra dem, inte för att han själv är redo. Det skulle kännas fel, som att bli tvingad.

Han ska just till att säga något om det när Even fortsätter ”Jag är så glad att du är här, att vi sitter här tillsammans, att vi kom ut på andra sidan- helskinnade.”

Han stelnar överrumplad till. Helskinnade? Ut på andra sidan? Han smakar på orden, låter dem rulla över tungan när han viskar dem för sig själv i soffan. Han vill skratta till för han anser inte alls att de kommit ut på andra sidan än. Even verkar uppenbarligen tro det och det gör honom förtvivlad. De har lång väg kvar och det borde Even förstå utan att han måste säga det till honom. Even anar oråd och tittar nervöst ner på honom, frågar ”Sade jag något fel?”

Han flyttar på sig, sätter sig i andra sidan av soffan och suckar ”Fan Even, vi har inte kommit ut på andra sidan än. Vi är inte ens halvvägs. Har du inte fattat någonting?”

Even tystnar tvärt och tittar sårat på honom, kryper ihop där han sitter, gör sig mindre och säger något ohörbart.

”Vad säger du?”

Even mumlar återigen fram något ohörbart.

”Jag hör inte vad du säger.” muttrar han ilsket ”Har du något att säga så säg det!”

Vad som då kommer ut ur Evens mun är något han inte alls förväntar sig och när det väl kommer ut känns det som om hans hjärta ska gå mitt itu, krossas i tusen bitar ”Är det nu du säger att du fått nog, inte vill mer? Är det nu du lämnar mig för gott?”

”Är det det du tror?” får han fram och Even nickar motvilligt genom tårarna som rinner.

”Jag tänker inte lämna dig. Tänker du lämna mig?” Even skakar på huvudet.

”Men jag behöver höra dig säga det.”

”Vadå?” frågar han och suckar.

”Att du älskar mig med. Jag behöver att du ser mig in i ögonen när du säger det, inte bara när du tror att jag sover”

***

”Så?”

Han släpper ner sin gard och svarar henne äntligen ”Vi kämpar är väl allt jag kan säga, just nu. Vi kämpar på”. Det är inte det hon är ute efter men det är det närmsta sanningen han kommer.

Han tar en kort paus och säger sedan tankfullt ”Allt är inte alltid som det verkar, såklart, jag börjar förstå det nu. Ibland måste man titta efter lite extra.”

”Och han är värd det?”

”Ja” säger han med fast stämma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skriv gärna något och berätta vad ni tycker och tänker om det här kapitlet. Då blir jag väldigt väldigt glad! <3


	18. Du och jag mot världen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Du och jag mot världen" av Peter Le Marc
> 
> Så tog det då en månad mellan förra kapitlet och detta. (Är det någon som fortfarande läser den här ficen?) Jag har varit helt uppslukad av det belgiska skam- wtfock- och har inte kunnat fokusera på så mycket annat :D. Det är den enda ursäkten jag har, om jag ska vara ärlig.
> 
> Det här blir det sista kapitlet, eventuellt kommer det en epilog, en sorts glimt in i framtiden- så småningom. Tänkte lägga in ännu ett kapitel men ändrade mig i sista sekund. Kanske kommer det ett till, kanske inte...
> 
> Tusen tusen tack till alla ni som hängt med på ännu en fic från mig. Jag tycker så mycket om er alla.
> 
> Massa kramar

_Vi älskade, vi slogs men hade mod att stanna kvar_

_-_ Peter Le Marc "Du och jag mot världen"

Han vaknar av att det tjuter högt i hans öra. Innan han riktigt hinner reagera hör han ”Nej, jag vill inte. Jag är sjuk. Ont i halsen tror jag, måste nog stanna kvar här hemma.”

Han fnittrar till och säger ”Even, det är fredag och du har semester. Vi ska iväg.”

”Åh ja. Just det.” hör han Even fejkat pusta ut. ”För en sekund glömde jag tydligen. Tillfällig minnesförlust eller något.”

Even för sina armar runt Isaks midja, borrar in sin näsa i hans lockar och andas in. Han väntar och reaktionen låter sig inte dröja ”Fan Isak, varför gjorde du det? Var det något sorts försök till att straffa mig? Va?”

”Äsch Even, sluta!” avfärdar han och reser sig upp, låter de bara fötterna nudda ett kallt golv.

”Jag har inte vant mig vid att du klippt dig ännu, att det inte finns några lockar kvar. Jag är sjukt besviken på dig, bara så du vet.”

”Ja men jag gillar det.” svarar han trotsigt och drar tröjan över huvudet.

Even ler mot honom, låter sina ögon vila på hans vita lår en liten stund och säger sedan lågt ”Måste vi? Jag vet inte om jag har lust. Kan vi inte stanna här? Bara du och jag- för alltid?”.

***

Att berätta för Even var inte så hemskt som han föreställde sig. Det var ganska enkelt faktiskt, för enkelt nästan. Han borde ha vetat, förstått, inte varit så rädd. För Even är ju Even, den mest underbara människa han känner. Han tvekade länge men till slut var han bara tvungen att berätta. Evens enda svar var ”Ok. Men varför berättade du inte innan? Varför vänta så länge?”. Och det, det kunde han inte svara på. Han visste inte.

Det var april, och han hade hållit det för sig själv i flera månader, när han äntligen tog mod till sig och berättade. ”Jag ser någon.”

”Va? Vadå ser någon? Är du otrogen?”

Han lutade sig in mot Even, tog hans ansikte i sina händer och skrattade ”Nej dummer, en terapeut.”

Evens panikartade ansikte ändrades fort till ett frågande. ”Men....men...? Jaha?. Hur länge då?”

”Ett år kanske? Ungefär? Runt tidpunkten vi gjorde slut”

”Men varför har du inte sagt något? Varför vänta så länge?”

”Jag vet inte.”

Det var det. Det var allt. Even reste sig upp, tog sin tomma kaffekopp, frågade ”Vill du också ha en påtår” och gick fram till disken, väntade på den eftermiddagsstressade baristan.

Efteråt kom det såklart fler frågor, men inga dömande sådana, endast försiktiga och omsorgsfulla funderingar. ”Var det på grund av mig? På grund av vem jag är?”

Till en början skakade han på huvudet och förnekade, för han ville ju inte att det skulle vara så. Snart medgav han dock, först för sig själv och sedan ångerfullt för Even, efter ett par öl en sen fredagskväll, att det kanske var sant- till en viss del. Ännu svårare var det att medge att det antagligen inte var hela sanningen- men det dröjde ännu längre- utan att han också höll undan det för att han skämdes. Och det, i sin tur, fick honom att skämmas ännu mer. Den sistnämnda skammen var svår att komma över och han kämpade länge med det, även flera månader senare.

Men istället för att dra dem isär växte deras relation av det, förde dem närmare varandra.

***

Högsommaren var i full gång, Oslos gator fyllda av glada soltörstande människor. Det var en ovanligt varm dag och de var på väg upp på taket av operan. Solen gassade och svetten rann nerför deras rödsvidda pannor. Even stannade till, tog fram sin kamera och tog några bilder av ivriga turister. De skulle ta sig till Sörenga senare, kanske Vippa, och ta en öl, släcka törsten. Men än var det för tidigt att ta den där efterlängtade ölen så de klättrade envist upp, trotsade all vett, för att hålla skenet uppe att de faktiskt ville ha något mer ut av dagen. De nådde toppen och tog in den fantastiska utsikten. Han tog Evens ena hand och kysste den lätt, log, kände sig lycklig. Han tänkte att det nog inte kunde bli bättre än så där- sommar och sol, en öl väntandes runt hörnet och så Even såklart. Even med sitt stora bländande leende, djupa kyssar och ömma ord viskandes in i ett öra. Allt var perfekt- allt

Då plingade mobilen till. Först tänkte han inte titta efter men nyfikenheten tog över så han grävde djupt i sin ficka och fiskade upp den.

_Hej Isak_

_Längesedan vi hördes av :( Kommer inte ihåg när vi pratade sist, var det i december? Påminn mig! ;)_

_Jag var på den där pastarestaurangen igår. Du vet den vi var på när du var här förra sommaren,_ _den med den fantastiska pastan. Kom att tänka på dig._

_Hur är det med dig? Hör gärna av dig när du har tid och lust.._

_Kram_

_Jon_

Av ren överraskning men också av glädje började hans läppar le medan hans fingrar entusiastiskt skrev ett svar.

_Halla!_

_Vad kul att höra att du lever._

_Allt är bra med mig. Själv då?_

_(är pastan lika god nu som då?)_

Han tryckte på sänd, vände sig sen mot Even och möttes av en sårad blick.

***

”Upp med dig! Vi har pratat om det här. Det går bra. Litar du inte på mig?”

Even suckar och säger ”Jo självklart, men det betyder inte att jag tycker om det. Det måste du väl ändå förstå?”

Han nickar för han förstår ju så väl. Even granskar hans ansikte, letar efter tecken på att något ändrats sen kvällen innan. Det gör honom obekväm, och han antar att det syns, men hoppas ändå att han kan övertyga- få honom att inse.

Ryggsäckarna står redo i hallen, väntar på att få sättas på deras ryggar, tynga ner dem med sin vikt. Det är ännu tidigt men han är rastlös, vill ge sig av. ”Kom nu! Ta på dig! Går vi nu så hinner vi äta frukost på stationen.”

”Ja ja” får han till svar.

De går bredvid varandra nerför backen, hand i hand. De går i rask takt men plötsligt tar begäret över så han saktar ner farten och för Evens händer mot sina läppar, kysser de långa fingrarna försiktigt, en för en. Even släpper ut ett andetag, stannar sedan tvärt och tittar oroligt på honom innan han säger ”Jag älskar dig så otroligt mycket. Du vet det, eller hur?”

”Jag vet det…och jag älskar DIG!”

Even tittar ner på den grå tuggummiklädda asfalten, sparkar fokuserat undan en liten glasbit, som glimmar lätt i ljuset från den tidiga morgonsolen, och nickar försynt.

”Så vad väntar vi på?” frågar Even sen och ler stort, ”det luktar frukost ända hit”.

De brister ut i skratt och skyndar vidare.

***

Redan på perrongen kände han det och fick hindra sig själv från att vända om. Väl på tåget kände han det ännu mer. När de passerade gränsen ville han öppna en av dörrarna och hoppa ut, inte följa med. Men det gjorde han inte.

Han stannade kvar för att det här betyder något för Isak. Han inte vill göra Isak besviken- önskar ställa upp för honom, vill kunna säga att de, båda två, kommer göra det för varandra också när det verkligen gäller, inte bara när det är enkelt. Detta, den här resan, är definitivt något som räknas, så mycket har han förstått. Han förstår bara inte riktigt varför men det spelar ingen roll. Isak har sagt att det är viktigt att de gör det här tillsammans, så då är det så. Punkt slut. Han måste helt enkelt acceptera.

Och nu, andfådd, efter att ha samlat mod utanför den pampiga porten, efter att ha sprungit upp för otaliga trappor och ringt på dörren, då mår han faktiskt riktigt illa och vänder sig därför mot Isak med en bedjande blick som säger ”måste vi?” Isak öppnar munnen, för att säga något, men i samma ögonblick öppnas dörren. Istället trycker han försäkrande Evens hand och släpper den sedan snabbt. Even står kvar bakom och väntar tålmodigt medan det kramas framför honom.

”Kom in, kom in!” hör han och gör motvilligt som han blir tillsagd.

”Hej Even! Kul att se dig igen”

Han vet inte om det är ärligt menat eller bara något som sägs men han sträcker ändå fram sin hand och svarar glatt ”Hej Jon! Detsamma.”.

I ögonvrån ser han de stora fönsterna och hur den gröna mattans färg reflekteras i dem. Han påminns om hur det var sist och försöker enträget svälja ner den växande klumpen i halsen. Den stannar dock envist kvar, vägrar försvinna. Isak och Jon försvinner ut i köket och han kan höra dem skratta åt något. Han kränger av sig sin tunga ryggsäck och följer strax efter. Isak vänder sig om när Even kommer in i köket, går fram till honom, ger honom en kram och tar honom i handen. Medan Jon förbereder några drinkar pratar de om regnet som alltid verkar falla i Göteborg.

Med varsin färdig drink går de sedan ut i vardagsrummet. Där sätter de sig ner i soffan och lutar sig bakåt. Isak lägger sitt huvud mot Evens axel och suckar lyckligt medan hans fingrar sakta klättrar uppför Evens ena lår.

De har just satt på någon musik när det oväntat ringer på dörren. In kommer ett bekant ansikte- Tina. Hon ler mot dem alla tre, säger "HEJ" och går snabbt fram till Jon, lägger sina armar kring hans hals och kysser honom. Even spärrar upp ögonen i förvåning och tittar förvirrat på Isak som lyfter på ena ögonbrynet och skrattar till.

”Visste du om det där?”

Isak nickar och säger ”Ja”

”Varför sade du ingenting?”

Isak rycker på axlarna och lutar sig mot honom, låter sin nästipp gnugga Evens.

***

De ligger i samma säng som för ett år sedan. Isak sover och Even lägger sin panna mellan hans lår, låter sig få känna, älska, vara lycklig. Ett år senare är cirkeln sluten och han förstår plötsligt varför Isak så gärna ville detta, varför det var så viktigt.

***

Even och Tina är borta vid en av barerna och köper öl. Det är mycket folk på plats och köerna ringlar sakta fram. Om en halvtimma börjar en konsert Isak vill se men han tänker ta det lugnt, dricka sin öl- inte stressa- och sedan långsamt ta sig till scenen. Bredvid honom står Jon tyst. De har pratat massor med varandra men nu, på egen hand utan Even och Tina, har orden tvärt sinat ut. Han skulle gärna säga något men vet bara inte vad.

Det är Jon som till slut bryter tystnaden. ”Du Isak. Får jag fråga en sak?”

Isak känner hur hans kropp plötsligt spänner sig men lyckas ta ett djupt andetag och avslappnat svara ”Ja, självklart”

”Du och Even har gått igenom en massa tillsammans. Hur visste du att det skulle ordna sig? Att det skulle hålla?”

Isak tar av sig sin jacka, breder ut den på gräset och sätter sig ner innan han svarar ”Det vet jag fortfarande inte om det kommer göra, egentligen, men jag kan inte föreställa mig ett liv utan honom. Jag vill se honom varje morgon när jag vaknar och jag vill se honom varje kväll innan jag somnar. Så enkelt är det.”

Jon andas ut och nickar, knäpper sina händer och lägger dem i sitt knä. Bakom sig hör Isak ett rungande skratt och vänder sig om. Där kommer Even och Tina. De vinkar åt dem med en öl i vardera handen. De småspringer mot dem, kommer fram och sätter sig ner.

***

Det är en kall höstkväll och det blåser lite, så där som det kan göra innan det just börjar regna. Han huttrar till och sluter ögonen, närmar sig.

”Kyss mig!” befaller han och Even kysser honom utan tvekan.

Mitt i kyssen öppnar Isak sina ögon igen och stirrar rakt in i Evens. De skimrar i lampans sken när de stirrar in i hans och blottlägger hans innersta som bara en blick från Even kan.

”Du och jag mot världen” viskar han, alltför lågt, men Even hör honom och svarar leende ”Ja, du och jag mot världen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så vad tyckte ni? Lämna gärna en kommentar om det fick er att känna något.
> 
> ( Jag har skaffat mig tumblr och för den som är intresserad heter jag: alwaysandeverfics)
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
